Into the JKRowling world
by J-walker
Summary: Did anyone know Professor Mcgonagall had a great niece? A new witch attends Hogwarts in Harry's 6th year, a transfer student. Will she bring a change to Hogwarts? The feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor reigns strong...will she bring peace? My first fic
1. Meet Marina

Weird Words: Fid-split, Tailius-Tail, Ignus-Fire, Nox-Night

This story is dedicated to all my Harry Potter and story loving friends, family and acquaintances. I hope you like it! This is a fan fiction written based on one of my many dreams. Please feel free to comment.

=^_^= Now enjoy the story =^_^=

I ran to the St. Mungus hospital for those magical in great haste. My mother's Aunt had been stunned by 3 wizards straight to the heart, and in her age…I was petrified at the thought. My great-aunt was an incredible witch, a professor as well. She taught transfiguration at the well known English wizarding school, Hogwarts. Her name, Minerva Mcgonagall, and mine? Marina, Marina Eve. We shared a few things, my great aunt and I. We both had coppery brown hair, hers was more classic and sophisticated, many would say strict and even boring, where as mine was more modern with fashionable blonde streaks running through my thick waves. I inherited my emerald eyes from her my mother had said…I wonder if eye colour skips generations. There were of course many differences. A main one would be our accents. I have an American one and she has a classic pom…err…English one. Not to mention I had lived most of my life in Alaska being home-schooled while she had lived in the centre of the wizarding world, known to Muggles as the UK. It had always amused me to hear my great aunt speak, just the accent was so…entertaining! Although many would contradict me, my great aunt happened to be one of the most fun people in my family...and that's saying a LOT! My family…*sigh* half of my family tree was a mystery. I didn't mind though, the family I knew and loved were all that mattered, all that I truly cared about.

I rushed in, notifying the receptionist who I was here for before I asked her for the room number. As soon as I received my answer I ran. Eager to see my great-aunt I did not see a boy or an old man walking slowly in my direction. I collided with the boy. He was about my age with messy black hair, fair skin, a lightning bolt scar on his forehead…I stopped and stared. It was him! It was Harry Potter! I watched him stare at me and blush slightly. If I had had more time I would have talked to him more but I needed to know if my aunt was alive. I got up quickly and apologised, when I noticed who the old man was. 'Albus?' I smiled slightly as I saw his face. He was cheerful and he had a slight twinkle in his eyes. 'Is she all right then?' He nodded and winked at me, I let out a sigh of relief. 'You should know Minerva by now shouldn't you Marina?' I laughed, 'Yes I suppose I should.'

I walked towards the room that they had just come in from, quite aware that Harry Potter was still watching me from behind. I smiled slightly knowing that this year was going to be interesting.

I knocked on the door and heard a very strict voice answer 'Come in.' 'Aunty? Are you ok?' I looked at my aunt who was currently lying on the hospital bed looking annoyed and slightly offended. 'Am I ok? Child, you should know me well by now! A few stuns and you think I'm gone? Ha! What a disgrace!' I grinned at my aunt she smiled back at me. 'Come here then.' I laughed as I ran to her side and gave her a big hug, I felt very secure and warm in that one moment.

'Now on to your education my dear,' I sighed. I knew this was coming, but I was happy. Unlike most witches and wizards in their 6th year at Hogwarts this would be my first year at the school. I was home schooled for most of my life but my mother decided I should probably learn at a proper school…with the help of my great-aunt of course. I was to attend Hogwarts…and I was nervous but ecstatic at the same time. I knew most of the teachers there already and a few of the students. 'Are you all packed and ready for tomorrow? ' School was starting tomorrow! 'Umm…yes Aunty. Well, almost.' She smiled at me and I grinned in return.

…The Next Day…

'Dang it!' I was running late, I hope I don't miss the train I thought to myself. I was in the train station trying to locate platform nine and three quarters, Hogwarts express. I spotted a few wizards and witches around my age and I walked over to them. 'Excuse me! Do you guys know where platform nine and three quarters is?' I asked them feeling slightly anxious. A short girl with black hair and a face that I'm sorry to say looked rather pug like smiled at me, or perhaps it was a smirk? 'Are you the new transfer student then?' she said in an awful pompous British accent. 'Wow, news travels fast here doesn't it?' 'I suppose so.' She said simply in reply. 'Well yeah, I'm the new transfer student, Marina Eve,' I couldn't help noticing that she had a strange devious look on her face. 'Are you in Slytherin by any chance? Have they sorted you yet?' It took me a moment to realise what she actually meant, was I a friend or enemy, Slytherin or one of the others. 'They haven't sorted me yet, I suppose I'll be sorted with the first years.' She paused for a moment but then nodded, 'My name is Pansy, Pansy Parkinson.' I smiled after debating whether to trust her or not.

'We were just about to go in actually,' she said while nodding at the other three in her group. I vaguely glanced at them trying to keep up with her as she power walked to the other side of the floor with her trolley. She smiled and then said 'Follow after me and you should reach platform nine and three quarters.' I watched as she ran towards a wall, almost about to collide! I was about to yell at her to stop when she vanished into the wall. I stood there a little shocked and then remembered I had to follow her. I held my breath as I ran towards the wall, anticipating a brutal contact. Vowing to keep my eyes open I saw Kings Cross Station melt away from sight replaced by the biggest, reddest most magical looking train I had ever seen. The Hogwarts express stood before me in all its glory. I moved away from the entrance gasping for air. I watched three people with their trolleys come out of the entrance, after a moment I realised they were the three from earlier.


	2. My Friend's are Foes?

I now looked at the three people closely as we all gathered together with Pansy. They were all boys. Two looked more like pigs who walked on their hind legs but I wasn't going to comment. I couldn't take my eyes off the third guy. He had a mixture of fear, pain and anger gleaming in his eyes, his hair was a silver white and shone in the sun. Probably aware of my staring the boy looked at me with slight irritation. 'Hi, my name's Marina,' I watched him smile lazily at me, 'I heard.' The other two looked at me now slightly shocked at my presence, 'When…When did you get here?' They both stuttered in surprised tones. I smiled weakly at them…_not too bright are they? _I thought to myself. Another thought occurred to me, if these people had gone to Hogwarts since they were eleven they must know Harry Potter! 'Um, if you don't mind me asking but do you know Harry Potter?' The once smiling blonde boy became rigid and his smile developed into a frown as he spoke 'Doesn't everyone know him?' I tried hard to suppress a giggle 'Sorry, I meant do you know him personally?'

I was sure Pansy was about to speak when a sudden voice called out to me. 'Marina, Oi! What are you doing with that lot?' I looked up to see who had called me. It was Ginny, Ginny Weasley. I couldn't believe she was standing there on the platform with her owl in cage and trunks on trolley. I waved madly at her. I had met Ginny not too long ago at a party hosted by our parent's friend. The Weasleys were a very kind family who all had their trade mark bright red hair. 'Don't tell me you're her friend?' I suddenly felt the tension between the two girls rising as Ginny had made her way to my side. 'Yes she is Pansy, why?' If I wasn't within range of the two I would have laughed at the intense glares they were giving each other. 'The Weasleys are blood traitors, after squibs and mud bloods they're the worst of our kind.' It was then that I knew I wasn't going to get along with the blonde boy, Pansy or the two pig boys. 'I'm sorry, but don't you dare talk about the Weasleys like that. Apologise.' I stared at him waiting for his reply…or a curse. When he didn't say anything I decided to go. Sensing my readiness to leave, Ginny tugged on my hand, 'Come on Marina, we don't need to torture ourselves any longer by staying in their presence.' Without a word I followed giving one last hopeful look at them.

Ginny walked towards another group of wizards and witches who were around my age, one of which had similar red hair to Ginny. 'Marina? Is that you?' Yes, it was indeed Ginny's brother Ron. 'Yo! How are you Ron?' I smiled at him forgetting the earlier intense moment. 'Pretty good.' I nodded at him before I looked at the others in the group. There was a girl with bushy brown hair who I knew immediately to be Hermione Granger, the incredibly intelligent witch who from the way Ron talked about her had an admirer with the last name Weasley. 'You must be Hermione, Ron and Ginny have told me all about you,' she looked kind of shocked with my news but smiled quickly. 'Hi Marina, I do hope we can become good friends.' I smiled warmly at her, 'Thankyou, I hope so too.' Her smile widened and she nodded in reply. 'I do believe we've met before.' I turned to the person who had spoken and was slightly shocked to see Harry Potter standing in front of me, smirking. 'Visiting my great aunt I believe you were.' His smirking face turned into complete disbelief and shock. 'Professor Mcgonagall is your great aunt?' I shared a quick smile with Ginny as we watched Harry, Hermione, and Ron's eyes go wide. 'Blimey Marina! You never told me your great aunt was professor Mcgonagall!' As their shock subsided I began to speak again, 'Well Ron, you never really asked did you?' Ginny cracked up laughing beside me as a grin escaped my lips.

'Ron! Ginny! Oi Fred, look its Marina!' I swivelled on the spot to see George Weasley running towards our group, soon followed by Fred and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. 'Oh Marina dear, it's good to see you! Ron, Ginny you will take care of her won't you? It's her first year at Hogwarts after all. Now all five of you hurry onto the train, you wouldn't want to miss it would you? ' Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a stern look as she asked her last question. Before jumping onto the train I smiled and hugged Mrs. Weasley, the Weasleys were like a second family to me, they were kind and so…comforting. After we were all on the train, I opened a window and waved to the Weasleys with everyone. Just before the train started to move I shouted to the twins, 'don't forget to send me the secret parcel you two!' Even under the suspicious look Mrs. Weasley was giving them, Fred and George still managed to wink at me, 'We won't and don't you worry!' Relaxing at their comment I sighed to myself, yes this year was going to be interesting.


	3. Who's Draco Malfoy?

…On The Hogwarts Express…

I left the window with the other four, as they tried to find an empty compartment on the train. I followed the boys whilst chatting with Ginny and Hermione about the mid year break. 'Luna! Neville! How are you? Good job on getting a compartment.' I entered the surprisingly comfortable compartment with the others and saw two cheerful people. One was a girl with fair blonde hair who had a mystical air to her. The other was a boy who looked slightly jumpy, holding a toad in his hands. 'Ah yes, we were wondering where you four were…or should I say five?' She stared at me for a moment and then smiled warmly. 'You must be Marina, Professor Mcgonagall's great niece right?' I nodded at her. 'I'm Luna Lovegood,' I couldn't help but laugh at Harry's and Ron's faces as they once again took on the look of shock. 'Bloody hell! Does everyone know but us?' I could see Hermione was also surprised that Luna knew I was related to one of her professors, Ginny just grinned. The boy whose name I assumed was Neville gave a sort of squeal as his toad leaped away from him, 'Travers! Get back here! I…I'm very sorry…Marina?' I smiled at him encouragingly as I retrieved his toad to him. 'Travers, don't ever run away from me again! I…I'm really very sorry about that, I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom.'

Once everyone had settled into the compartment Ron, Harry, Ginny and Neville joined in a game of exploding snap while Hermione and Luna took to reading, Hermione a text book and Luna the Quibbler. 'I think I should get changed into my dress robes now, see you all in a bit.' I exchanged a few nods with the group before leaving quietly to find the bathroom. I was about to enter the girls bathroom on the train when I heard a muffled sob nearby. I stopped and entered the boys' toilet instead curious to see who could possibly be crying. The boy I saw crying was the blonde boy from earlier. I stood there frozen while watching him cry painfully. I took two cautious steps back before calling out to him, 'Are you all right?' He looked up immediately and pulled out his wand at me, 'Stupefy!' I dodged the spell with ease. 'Honestly, if you want me to go I will,' I was getting annoyed at the blonde boy in front of me. He lowered his wand by an inch and sauntered towards me, now only mere centimetres away from his face I could feel his warm breathe coming out rapidly. 'Don't you dare tell anyone what you saw, do you understand? Or I will hunt you down!' I smiled at him cheerfully knowing it would get on his nerves, 'Is that a threat then Blondie?' I thought I saw a small smile creeping onto his lips for just a moment, 'Do you really want me to stalk you?' He said coming closer to me…if that was possible. I walked backwards edging closer towards the door, my way out. Still he would not relent and began to follow me until I could go no further. He put one hand on the door behind me and one on my cheek bringing his face closer to mine. Without thinking I kneed him in the gut and flung the door open running out as fast as I could to the girl's bathroom, where I should have gone in the first place. I heard him hit the floor groaning in pain, part of me wanted to go back and apologise, the other scolded me sating he got what he deserved. I preferred the latter of the two and kept running till I reached the door of the girl's bathroom.

When I had finished changing into my all black dress robes I opened the door of the bathroom carefully, hoping that _he_ would not be near. I looked both ways before entering the hallway of the train and then with a sigh of relief I headed back to my compartment. 'Hey Marina! What took you so long?' I looked to Hermione who had now also joined in the game of exploding snap with Harry, Neville and Ron, Ginny and Luna however were nowhere to be seen. 'Well, I kind of got a bit lost on the way. Where's Ginny and Luna?' Ron's face turned a bit grouchy when he answered me 'Ginny Weasley is currently snogging her new boyfriend, Dean Thomas, if he's still her boyfriend that is.' I quickly turned to Hermione, with many questions rushing through my head. 'Ron shut up, you wouldn't be so against it if you'd actually kissed a girl,' she looked to me now with an apologising look ,'Luna is walking around to see if anyone wants to read the Quibbler, and Ginny is visiting some of her other friends.' I swore I heard Ron grunt but soon forgot about it as I shook my head in an attempt to forget what had just happened with the blonde boy and my guilt before taking a seat.

'Just a few more hours now and we should reach Hogwarts. You know, I wonder where Malfoy is…he usually turns up with his pack of cronies about now.' It took a moment before registering what Harry had said since the bathroom scene still continued to play in my head. 'Who's Malfoy?' I asked hoping the information would take my mind off the blonde boy. 'Draco Malfoy? Oh just a Slytherin git, whose father happens to be a death eater.' I could tell by the way Ron described 'Malfoy' that he hated him, actually from the things the four of them were telling me I didn't think I liked him very much either. 'Someone talking about me, are they?' My head turned to the owner of the quite familiar voice, it was _him_! 'Wait! Blondie here is Malfoy?' I stared at him confused…the thing that got me the worst was that I still felt guilty for kicking him…even though he had done so many…said so many horrible things! My face gave away a bright pink blush as he smirked at me whilst leaning on the door. Immediately Harry and Ron stood up, their wands against Malfoy quicker than you could have said _go! _They weren't kidding when they said they hated his guts.


	4. Jealousy Flickers

'Oxtalius!' Malfoy's smirk died when he realised he had an ox tail joined to his gluteus maximus. I quickly put my wand away before anyone could see that I had cast the spell. I had a feeling Harry and Ron would have done a lot worse…if it wasn't for the quite hilarious distraction. I promised myself I was going to apologise to Malfoy if it was the last thing I did. Everyone in the compartment except for Malfoy and myself were laughing rather loudly, I bit my grin away. Suddenly there were loud stomping noises coming towards our door…the two pig like boys had arrived, quickly followed by Pansy. I heard the two piggies snigger before Malfoy glared daggers at them. Pansy gasped at the tail which was currently whipping Malfoy's back. 'Don't just stand there, get it off!' Pansy didn't seem like she knew the counter spell and started to worry to tears, which made Ron, Harry and Hermione laugh harder. Neville I was sure wanted to laugh but was too scared to try, considering that the two piggies were huge. 'Tailiusfid!' As soon as I had said the counter spell I could see anger flare up on Malfoy's face. 'Blimey Marina! What did you do that for? The tail looked rather nice on that prat.' Though I tried hard to I couldn't help the grin forming on my face. Without a word Malfoy stormed out away of the doorway, the two piggies and Pansy followed almost instantly. Bewilderment hung in the air the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

It felt like hours before the train had finally came to a stop. 'Um, I'm just going to check something ok? You guys go on ahead of me.' I needed to find Malfoy and apologise as soon as I could and I knew my friends would not like it. 'Are you sure Marina? This is your first year at the school…don't you think you need a…guide?' I was so happy that I had friends who cared about me, but Harry was really starting to get on my nerves. 'Oh come on Harry! What's the worst that could happen?' His right eyebrow rose sceptically, but he left me in peace. Sighing I hung my hand bag on my shoulder and left to find Malfoy, if he was still on the train that is. _If I was a Slytherin where would I be? If I was a Slytherin where would I be?_ I thought hard and resolved to check the last compartment.

I pulled open the sliding doors to the last compartment and couldn't see anyone, but I did notice a trunk on one of the top shelves. I drew closer to the shelf hoping to see Malfoy's name on the tag and was not disappointed. 'Ouch!' The bag fell on me; it was definitely heavier than it looked. I heard some laugh loudly behind me and turned quickly with my wand at the ready. I blushed without thinking out of embarrassment. Of course he would want to get back at me I mentally scolded myself. 'So sweetheart, hoping to find me were you? Aw I'm touched.' I was so tempted to wipe the smirk of his face but resisted remembering why I had come looking for him. A thought struck me and I realised that it was the best way to apologise…and get a kick out of it. I stood up from my position on the floor and slowly walked up to him. He was leaning casually on the compartment's wall but I could see him getting uncomfortable as I slowly broke the gap between us. When I was barely inches away from his face I leaned in and as if getting ready for a kiss he closed his eyes. I tried really hard not to, it was torture! But I resisted the urge to laugh in his face. My lips missed his entirely and I whispered into his ear softly 'I'm sorry.' His eyes opened wide and his face flushed with anger and humiliation. I took a few steps back before proceeding to the door to get out but I was barred from the exit, an invisible barrier separated me from the door. 'What the hell was that?' I couldn't see anyone there but the voice who called out seemed familiar, 'Harry? Where are you?' I looked down and saw Harry's trainers on the floor…walking. A hand shot out from the air and pulled out a material of sorts, and there standing before me looking as angry and shocked as ever was Harry Potter. 'Wow, you have an invisibility cloak? They're so rare!' I couldn't help from feeling excited as I saw the very rare magical item right in front of me. 'Forget the cloak what are you doing so close to Malfoy!' I stared from Harry to Malfoy incredulously. 'Come to spy on me are you Potter? Or are you jealous that she wants to be with me rather than the famous, scarred Potter boy?' I knew as soon as the insults had started that it was soon going to turn into a duel. Not a place I'd want to be around. 'Um, guys I think I may just miss the sorting at this rate. Do you err…want to go now by any chance?' My plea was lost in their spell throwing, it was time for action. 'Stupefy!' Both boys froze in midair, appealing as it was I couldn't just leave them alone. 'Wingardium Leviosa!' The two frozen boys now levitating in the air followed my every move. 'I'm going to go outside and then say the counter-curses, all right?' It occurred to me that they could not express anything, considering they were frozen, but honestly? I didn't care.


	5. The Sorting

I stepped while the boys floated outside. Making sure there was a soft place to land I said the counter-curses…a little too quickly. They both dropped like a sack of potatoes onto the ground and before they stood up I ran as fast as I could towards the boats where all the first years were departing. 'Oi you! What do ya think yer doin? You aren't a first year!' I looked towards a very tall, bulky man with the wildest appearance I had ever seen, it had to be Hagrid. 'Um, is it Hagrid? I'm the new transfer student, Marina Eve. I have yet to be sorted. So sorry for the inconvenience!' I heard him give out a cheerful laugh before replying. 'No harm done, I've been expecting you actually…been wondering where you went. I thought you'd left with the carriages!' I smiled warmly at him as I got onto a boat with a couple of terrified first years. 'Hello, what are your names?' The two first years, both girls seemed to have calmed down and answered brightly. 'My name is Daphne Greengrass and this is my friend, Sabrina Grimm.' The journey to the castle on boats was wet but quite enjoyable…for me. 'Is it true that there's a monster in this lake? My sister said that it ate first years!' I laughed and shook my head, 'A giant squid lives in the lake but it doesn't eat meat, don't worry.' I winked at them and they began to fall at ease.

By the time we reached the warm hallway of the castle, even the most soaked through robes were dry. 'Now you will all be sorted into your houses shortly, any questions after that will be to your house leaders and prefects,' It wasn't hard to see who was speaking as I was the tallest among all the students and was quite happy to see my great-aunt, back in shape and in full form. Before she opened the doors she gave me a wink and wished me luck. Many of the first years clung to each other in fright of the great hall and all the seniors watching them. I entered casually at the back ignoring all the stares I was receiving. Then I saw Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna, I exchanged smiles and waves with them before joining the line of first years who were staring at the sorting hat. Quietly I scanned the hall searching for the two boys who I'd left outside the train's door. _Surely they'd made it on time?_ The scary thought lingered in my mind preventing me from hearing my name being called out. 'Marina Eve? Would you please come forward now?' My great aunt's strict voice jolted me back to reality and I immediately and swiftly took my place on the chair, waiting to be sorted.

I felt the old and wise hat being placed on my head and when my great aunt's hands had left it, it began to slide down, covering my eyes. It began to speak, 'My, this is a hard one isn't it? What house to put you in? Daughter of a green and a red, very difficult decision.' My eyes grew wide, I was happy no one could see them. 'How do you know all this?' If I could have seen the face of the hat, I would have been able to see a huge grin worthy of belonging to the Cheshire cat. 'I can see into your mind, and I see much promise in you.' I wasn't sure what to have made of that but I was getting anxious. 'Mr. Hat, exactly where are you putting me?' I swore I heard the hat snort, '_Mr. Hat?_ Oh dear perhaps I should put you into Hufflepuff!' I took that as a compliment considering it meant I was nice. 'Let's see if you can answer this riddle. What comes first, the phoenix or the flame?' I thought about the question and wondered if he was planning to put me into Ravenclaw. 'A circle has no beginning.' I was starting to get really curious about which house I'd be put in now. 'Give me to professor Mcgonagall. I need to have a word with her.' I cautiously lifted the hat and shook my hair…hat hair…yuck! I stood up and walked towards my great aunt. I could sense every eye on me right at that moment…I even heard a few gasps. With one eyebrow raised my great aunt took the sorting hat from me and took part in a conversation of whispers with him. After what felt like five minutes, she told me to return to the seat. I sat once again, this time making sure I didn't look into anyone's eyes. The sorting hat was placed once again onto my head and after a moment of confusion, 'Slytherin!' I stiffened as he said it, I knew there was a rather large chance I'd be put into Slytherin…but I wasn't ready and wasn't sure if I'd ever be ready. I stood up carefully, scared I was going to fall on the way to the silver and green decorated tables. There was a hush among the Gryffindors, all of them had expected I would have been put in their house considering my family. Even I had thought I would have been put into Gryffindor…but no matter, I would soon find Slytherin wasn't as bad as they made it out to be, hopefully.


	6. Stay away from the Pure Blood

While the rest of the first years were being sorted I had a chance to check out my house, my family for the next two years. Many looked fierce, mean and angry…_man I hope I make it through the year alive_. The thought remained in my mind even during the amazing feast that sat before me. It had almost distracted me from noticing the three people who had just entered, Harry, Malfoy and a lanky teacher with very oily, black hair. I couldn't take my eyes of Harry, he was bleeding. _Crap! What did they do after I left? _Malfoy made his way towards the Slytherin house's table…to curse me? He then sat down next to me glaring at me with intensity. Of course he was in Slytherin, I mentally slapped my self. Hadn't Ron called him a Slytherin git? I mean… a Slytherin? I wanted to laugh at my forgetfulness and would have if it wasn't for Malfoy's deadly glare. I was beginning to think it wasn't so stupid to imagine him cursing me. 'Draco, where have you been? We were so worried!' Pansy's voice broke my chain of thoughts, and my eyes flicked to her. 'I was caught up with something,' I looked at my plate as he said that, conscious of the fact he was looking at me. 'Potter decided it would be fun to spy on me…so **I** decided to punish him for invading my privacy.' Pansy and the two piggies roared with laughter at that and I turned quickly in hope that I'd be able to see my friends. Ginny and Hermione were patching Harry up as Ron turned to look at the Slytherin table in disgust…until he saw me. I exchanged weak smiles with him before returning to the stupid story Malfoy was brewing about how he smashed Harry's face. When I didn't laugh at his 'jokes' he looked at me and then sneered, 'Oh I forgot you were a Potter fan. Why aren't you in Gryffindor then?' I sighed. I knew the question was going to pop up sooner or later. 'I guess I'm more of a bad witch than I seem.' I tried to joke it off but the truth was I was wondering the same thing as well. Two first years giggled and I looked to them and recognised them immediately as the two girls who were with me on the boat. 'Oh hey Daphne, Sabrina.' They smiled even wider. 'Hey Marina!' Well at least Slytherin first years weren't that bad…yet. Pansy also let out a giggle but grew silent at the look of Malfoy's displeased face. Man was she in a crush, I mused.

As soon as the feast was over I jumped out of me seat and went to say hi to my Gryffindor friends, and Luna of course. When I reached them I had expected greetings, which I received…but with slight hesitation. 'Guys, we are still friends right?' Hermione looked at me with surprise. 'Of course we are! Did you ever doubt that?' I smiled feeling a little relieved. 'Harry…I'm really sorry about what happened, if I had known…I,' Harry put up one hand to silence me and then grinned. 'Do you think you could teach me that ox tail spell?' I was so happy that we were still friends that I jumped up and yelled, and then apologised to the people who passed by. 'That hat must have been on crack to put you in Slytherin! I mean, Blimey you're not creepy or a prat.' I laughed and began to chat with the group, my true family when I was interrupted by Blondie. 'Oi Gryffindor lover! If you don't come now you'll never be able to get into the Slytherin common room.' He must have sensed that he sounded too caring when he saw my reaction, complete shock. 'I'm a prefect, don't think I actually care.' I rolled my eyes, 'I knew that was too good to be true,' Ron and Harry seemed to be a bit edgy…I wonder why? 'Listen Marina. Don't get too close to Malfoy all right? He's no good and plus, he's a pure blood.' I stared at Ron…did he actually say what I think he said? 'Ron…I don't know if you remember or not but…you're a pure blood too.' Ginny and Hermione giggled and I could see Harry grinning…Luna had her mysterious amused face on which was slightly creepy. 'Nope, I'm a blood traitor.' The whole group laughed at that and after a while of chatting we knew it was time to go our separate ways. 'See you guys tomorrow…maybe in class?' I smiled hopefully, waiting for a confident reply. 'You know this might actually be the first time I'll enjoy having a class with Slytherin?' I laughed and playfully punched Harry…on his bruise…ouch! 'Harry! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!' I think Harry might receive more injuries from me rather than Malfoy. I waved goodbye at them and turned to a pack of Slytherins, now and then checking to see if Harry was ok.

'So you decided to join us then? Too bad you're late, you missed the password.' I eyed the Slytherin boy steadily…who else could have been that annoying? Malfoy, that's who, 'Yeah I did. Didn't you say you were a prefect? Shouldn't you tell me the password, since it's your duty or whatever?' I wanted to smack his smirk off his face right at that moment so badly...maybe a quick spell? No it was too risky with all the professors present. While I was debating whether to curse him or not, he pulled me into an empty corridor that was out of sight of any professors or students. 'I'll tell you the password if you give me something.' I knew he was toying with me but It still didn't help my temper, 'Sure, how's about a hex?' He laughed dryly…I hated it, was he making fun of me? 'I meant your services. Would you be a spy for me?' I stared at him for a while…he was insane right? 'You know what? I'm sure I can get the password off some other Slytherin. Maybe I can find that really cute wizard who was sitting next to you…what was his name? Zac?' I watched his face turn from cocky to…well demented actually. 'Stupefy! You are going to do exactly as I say and just to make sure you do? Imperio!' Crap! He's trying to control me? Doesn't he know by now that, that's an unforgivable curse? The Imperious curse…it's a good thing I had the world's best defence against the dark arts teacher…maybe I'll get Malfoy to think I'm under his curse…this should be fun. I concentrated hard on making myself look as if I was under his imperious curse, trying to look daft isn't easy. 'Bow down before me.' Man, was he that up himself? Or was he testing me…probably just testing I guessed. I did it, but was cursing him under my breath the whole time. He seems satisfied…good, he trusts that his curse worked. 'Now I want you to spy on Potter and make sure he doesn't think I'm up to something. And…and never speak to Zachary.' Whoa…what's he up to? Hmm…I should probably tell Harry this. And is he actually…jealous? This boy is an idiotic prat after all. 'You can go and be normal now…until I call upon you again.' I got up and ran as far away from Malfoy as I could, a million questions rushing through my head. _What is he up to? What does Harry know? What's the password to the Slytherin common room?_ Oh that's just great! I'm lost and I've missed lights out. I can't even apparate within school…even if I could, I wouldn't have been able to do it legally anyways. _Where was I going to sleep tonight?_


	7. Finding a Room

Huh? What was that! A shadow was cast along the corridor. I followed the shadow to its owner and found a familiar creature. Captivated by the being I followed, almost in a trance. Stopping in synch with the creature my eyes stayed on its fur, ginger in colour. With an almost silk like movement it turned around, its golden and amber eyes gleamed from the shadows, watching me. I took a moment to gaze around the room, _where was I?_ I did not recognise the floor I was on and was wondering why I had followed the cat in the first place and why had it seemed so...familiar? I heard it calling for me and I looked to it with a start. It was scratching the wall with its claws and purring, almost like it was waiting for something amazing to happen. I sighed to myself knowing I had to get to sleep soon. _Please oh please let me find a place to sleep tonight!_ I felt like chanting the thought over and over again as I paced back and forth in front of the purring and scratching cat…or the wall. As if by magic (which was probably the case) the wall shook and a doorway appeared. After deciding on following my instinct I reached for the door handle of the door and entered into what lay before me. Before adjusting to the unknown I was vaguely aware of my guide leaving. I drank the sight in; it was a huge bedroom with a bed that took up more than half the space, complete with frills and trims. I gaped in awe and realised that I was one heck of a lucky witch. Without hesitation, as I was too weary to ponder it, I jumped onto the bed and found myself drifting off into a deep slumber.

"_Beep! Beep! Beep!" OW! _I landed with a _thud _onto the floor. For a fleeting second I forgot about school and my timetable that I still had not collected as I examined the room I was in. _Where am I? How did…Oh My Gosh! This is it!_ _This is the 'Room of Requirement'!_ I felt like dancing. I love mysteries and I love them even better when I solve them. Harry and Ron had promised to show me the room, but I felt special knowing that I had found the room for myself. This was the room where 'Dumbledore's army' trained!

I skipped towards the mirror in the room and opened a drawer to find a brush. I quickly brushed my hair into a tidy ponytail, grabbed my handbag and ran to the door. If I intended to get my timetable and appear like I had slept in the Slytherin dormitories I was going to have to run. The alarm clock had woken me up at 5 am, which left me half an hour to find the Slytherin common room. I quickly but quietly ran through the corridors of the castle, praying that I didn't bump into anyone…but it seemed my good luck had run out. _Bang!_ 'Far out! Get off of me you moron!' I looked up from the ground I was now currently laying on to see Malfoy saddling me with a shocked expression on his face. _What the…_??? 'Blondie? What are you…?' A shade of pink spread on his face and then it was my turn to be shocked, 'Are you blushing?' He jumped off of me so swiftly, that the release of weight on me left me momentarily gasping. 'I would never do something so weak!' I laughed at his come back as I got off the floor, he sucked! 'You do know you have poor come back skills, don't you? I could teach you some better ones if you wanted. You know, just so you're prepared next time. 'I winked at him playfully. He froze where he stood and eyed me carefully, 'I call upon you again, pick your bag up, and walk to me.' My Gawd! This was only his second command session this year and I was already getting annoyed. _His secret better be big!_ I picked up my bag and walked towards him, hoping he wasn't going to make me do something stupid. He nodded and his face looked relieved for a moment. 'You are to forget what just happened and follow me.' _Oh yeah, this year was definitely going to be fun._ I smirked at him when I was sure he wasn't watching. _As soon as I find the others I have to tell them about Malfoy…and find out what Harry knows._ My face took on a serious expression as I started following Malfoy. After a while of walking we stopped in front of two doors that looked like the entranceway to dungeons. 'Serpentine!' I was startled by the sudden noise after walking fifteen minutes in silence. "Well it's about bloody time! I was beginning to wonder if you two had run off together last night." My eyes grew wide at the portrait on the door's comment. _Both of us? He didn't return either? I wonder why…_The doors opened to reveal not my anticipated doom and gloom dungeon but a rather comfortable looking room decorated with green and silver. Without warning Malfoy turned to face me. "Okay, the girls' dormitories are on the left. You should be able to find your room from there. It's the one with the green door and the silver serpent door knob. Breakfast starts in another 20 minutes and Pansy's probably going to wake up in 20 minutes, so you'd better hurry." I stared at him, what else was I meant to do? Here I thought he was the most annoying little brat in the world and here he was, proving me wrong. _The times __are__ quite dark and controversial though. _I simply nodded in reply and ran in the direction he stated. I thought I saw a reflection of a smirk behind me from one of the common room's many mirrors but shrugged I it off.

I entered the new hallway and stopped short…every door was green and every door had a silver serpent door knob. _MALFOY! _I decided to quietly check each room for Pansy. I hoped madly that the first door opened to the right room. I froze immediately at the sight of two pig-like boys in nothing but boxer shorts lying on their beds snoring. _CRAP! I'm in SO much trouble!_ I was in the boy's dorm, another place where I really shouldn't be in. I retraced my steps back out into the common as quietly as possible to find a laughing blonde boy sitting lazily on one of the couches. "Oh that was such sweet revenge." I was trying hard not to think about how good it would feel if I threw my bag at his face and cast a spell to make it stick there…_no that would be such a waste of a good bag_. He caught my smile and raised his eyebrow sceptically, "Don't tell me you enjoyed the sight? Which door did you open?" _YES! I have an edge on him…this should be fun. _I smile wryly before answering, "Let's just say I've grown more attracted to Mr. Zachary." I still didn't understand why he got so jealous…was he that thick and big-headed? Malfoy's face turned a brilliant shade of red as he barged past me and into the boy's corridor. _Right…now to actually find my room!_


	8. The Sign

**=^_^= Hey everyone! I updated…Yahoo!!! I apologise for the minimal update but I don't actually write long chapters…dun dun dun, my bad! *sigh* anywho…something major happens in this chapter so read carefully!!! Oh Yeah and…Please Review!!!!!!! =^_^=**

* * *

Okay so I decided to just you know go to the right side and enter the dorms there right? And I would've except that there was the biggest distraction entering the common room. A huge snake was slithering across the floor towards me…not a good thing at all! I started backing away slowly but it kept slithering up to me closer and closer. I was racking my brain, trying to think of something to say, a spell to cast...anything to make it stop! But I was in too much shock. It took on a striking position and I fainted…that's right, I fainted. Marina Eve was officially down for the count. _My leg went over the broom naturally, the feel of the wood in my hands started to get me excited, just a push off the ground and I'd be in ecstasy…1,2,3…_I woke up with a start. I was chained up in a dungeon. Ah yes, this had to be the true Slytherin. "Awake yet?" I turned to the voice of a stranger. It belonged to a boy around my age, possibly older. He was the most strangest of things, he was handsome, his hair was slightly ruffled but still orderly and his voice sounded almost snake like…wait…snake? "Oh My gosh! Where's the snake? We have to get out of here! " He laughed, it sounded put on and slightly pained. "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met…are you in Slytherin?" He stood there looking at me for a while before he spoke again, "My name is Riddle, Tom Riddle. The snake you're referring to is my pet, Nagini." I felt drawn to the boy in front of me…I had no clue why but I felt like I had to get closer to him. The only explanation for that had to be that I was under a spell…wasn't it? I slowly rose up, if I tilted my head slightly I could see eye to eye with him. Big mistake, no amount of training and practice could have possibly protected me from what just happened. I had stupidly brought my lips apart in awe at the beauty of his eyes and he stole my first kiss. My scream was muffled by his lips, his wand's tip was burning an image onto my arm, I was in pain and all I could do was fall helplessly into his arms.

The next time I awoke, I was in the care of Madam Pomfrey. She was bustling around me trying to keep everyone else in the room quiet. There were a few people there, most from Gryffindor. "Bloody Hell Marina! You look awful" I smiled weakly at him, "Thanks Ron, nice to see you too." It was always nice to hear the familiar pom accent. "What happened to you?" I looked to Harry, he seemed worried. "No idea" I winked at him hoping to make him feel at ease...I would have to tell someone the truth though and soon. Ginny stirred a little and I looked at her questioningly, it was then that I knew, Ginny Weasley liked Harry Potter! My eyes grew wide as I looked to Hermione, we both shared smiled knowingly. Yes, Hermione and I would make great friends. "Woman," well at least the guys notice some things...just not the important ones. "Right I think the visiting hours are well past. Don't you all have classes to go to?" Everyone waved goodbye as they left without a choice. If I had to say one thing about being in the nurse's office, it would be that you received lots of chocolates.

It was sometime in the middle of the night when I heard the door of the room open. "You may as well wake up, I know you are not under my spell" I swore quietly to myself as I realised who the person was. "Hey Blondie! What's cracking?" I was pretty sure both of us knew it was no where near visiting hours, and I was about to tell him that until he asked me something quite strange, "Show me your arm." How did he…he couldn't possibly have known about…"So you're attracted to arms are you? Right, well I'll keep that in mind for next time." He was standing over me now, so I propped myself up into an up-right position. "I'm not here to play games Eve, Just show me your arm before I use force." Eve? What I come up with an awesome nickname for him and all he can call me is 'Eve'? Gawd this boy is SO dense! "You really need to think up a better nickname for me Blondie." Yes, I do believe I made him crack. He grabbed by arm and pushed up the sleeve of my cloak, revealing a well-known, and much feared symbol, burnt into my arm, Voldemort's sign. "So it's true, the dark lord marked you within the school walls." Umm…did Blondie just say dark Lord? "Blondie…I didn't have any contact with him, I couldn't have…could I? I met a strange person the other day with a huge snake, he gave me this mark. But he was a perverted boy called Tom Riddle or something. This has got to be a joke!" Malfoy stared at me, his eyes started to water…I could see the tear drops crystallizing on his thick lashes, his eyes were the perfect grey/silver tone. Wait what am I thinking? "Dra-Draco? It is a joke right? Am I cursed?" Then he broke out into fits of laughter, and that was it, the last straw. I turned away from him, furious. "Oh but don't you see? The dark Lord has chosen you! You should be thrilled!" I looked at him then with disbelief, was he serious? "Are you really that stupid? The Dark Lord is an evil Wizard, the worst! He kills people Blondie…murders them, tortures them!" He sat on the bed, next to me and strung his arm around my shoulder. "Blondie? What happened to 'Dra-Draco'" He was mocking me I could tell, I shoved off his arm and looked away. "Yes The Dark Lord killed people Eve, but only Muggles, Blood Traitors and Mudbloods! They're all basically vermin anyways...good as dead if you ask me." I got up from the bed and stood facing away from him, "Go away Malfoy." I couldn't face him, tears were pouring from my eyes. How could someone be so heartless? So Cold? I would never let the likes of him see me cry…ever! Now there was only one thing to do, tell Dumbledore and hunt down Tom Riddle.


	9. Whispers and No Sleep

**=^_^= It has been AGES! But I'm finally updating =) Please Review!!!!!!! And Don't forget to check out my other stories! =^_^=**

* * *

Who was that strange boy who kissed me…? I didn't know which I was angrier about, the fact that he marked me a death eater or the fact that he stole my first kiss. The more I thought about it though, the more it chilled me. Who was he to be able to mark one with the sign of 'The Dark Lord'? More importantly, how did Malfoy know? He said 'So it's true, the Dark Lord marked you within the school's walls.' I mean the last time I checked 'The Dark Lord' was a man…an ugly, pale faced freak with a snake's nose…Oh my Gawd! The snake!

I was vaguely aware of Malfoy leaving the room, when he did I climbed back into the bed unsure of what else to do at the moment. By the time my eyes had shut a burning sensation filled my body, I woke with a start and ripped off the sleave covering the dark mark. The serpent was moving…what did that mean!?!? The pain ceased as soon as it had come and I wiped away the sweat that had formed on my forehead…what was going on with me? The school term had started and I STILL had not stepped into any of my classes, hell I didn't even know what the date was! And here I was having sudden flash fevers, with a snake tattoo that moved, I kept forcing myself to believe it was fake even if Malfoy had confirmed it to be real.

The door opened for the second time that night and I was getting really mad at the fact that no one seemed to care that I got any sleep. "Look Malfoy I told you to go away, if you don't leave now you'll be spending the rest of the year with webbed feet." The steps didn't stop, didn't even pause! I jumped out of the bed to face the blonde boy eye to eye only to find the empty air in my face…with shoes moving at the bottom. "Harry? Oh please tell me that's you!" Once again I got to witness the rare magical item in use, as a hand appeared out of no where pulling off the invisible material, revealing a teenaged boy with glasses and a scar. "Happy to see me?" he stood there, frowning slightly.

I had a very witty line at the ready but was let down when I couldn't say it, "Why was Malfoy in here?" I knew I couldn't help being shocked in the company of wizards, but really? How do they know what you've been through!?!?! First Malfoy with the tattoo and now Harry knew Malfoy had been here? "How did you know he was in here? I'm not even going to bother lying, and you really shouldn't either." He put one hand on the bed and sighed before answering, "Look Marina, it's a long story. But can you please answer why that no good prat was in here? And at this hour!" I lifted an eyebrow at him and then glanced at the clock…oh yeah this was definitely a strange hour. "Look _Harry_ seeing as I haven't had any rest yet, I may as well stay up for the rest of the night...err morning. In other words…I have time to listen." I crossed my arms in defiance and waited to be told how he knew. He rubbed his forehead as if something was bothering him and looked slightly worried; my arm started to heat up at the same moment but I made no move to relieve it, "I was given a map that shows where everyone and everything is within the castle. I had a feeling Malfoy was up to no good when he came to school so I followed him. I saw him go in here a while ago…I was going to come in after to make sure you were ok, but Snape was heading in this direction. I hid until both of them left…I think Snape's in on whatever it is Malfoy's up to, I know it!" I stared at Harry with amazement, oh yeah he really was as great as the legends said. Crazy in the head a little, but to obtain such amazing items…incredible! "Harry…" the next few moments seemed to rush by in an instance. A mysterious and rather large shadow was seen on the walls of the room, my arm began to burn and throb, and I could feel the snake moving on my skin…it was horrible! I heard a _thump _and saw Harry crash to the floor gripping his forehead in pain. It wasn't long before I joined him, my arm felt like it was on fire, and fires spread quickly. I forget who it was that screamed first, but someone must have heard because before I was shut out from reality again I remembered seeing feet running and our names being yelled out.

"_Why is she resisting? She should have embraced the idea of being one of HIS followers by now. Draco! Weren't you going to persuade her? Why haven't you done so yet?!" _Voices, voices coming from everywhere.Where am I?_ Hissing sounds, screams, pain and agony filling the air. "She's awake?" _Laughter? I know that laugh…but from where?_ "Oh she can hear us, can you hear my voice? Mine come from the lips that have touched yours, we are one Marina you can never fight that." _Riddle…Riddle…_ "She…hasn't warmed up to the idea of you yet my Lord. Give Draco some time, he's but a boy after all." _Draco…Draco…

"DRACO!" My eyes shot open and I caught a glimpse of the people around me before that scene too vanished. Was that really all a dream? The scene before me now stood still…steady, reality? "Marina! Thank Goodness you're awake!" I was once again back in Madam Pomfrey's lair…I mean…healing room.

**Not much I know, and once again I apologise! But please keep reviewing!!! I love getting comments…as long as they aren't too flaming. ; ) Hmm…I wonder what I'll write for next time…ooh I'm getting excited!!!!! :p 'Review! Arigato!' **


	10. Kiss and Tell

**Long time no write peoples! I am sorry for those who are reading this fanfic…I kind of blanked out of writing for some time : ( I know, I was insane! I'm in love with this story and I hope you guys will like it : ) I will try to write better and update quicker but please remember I'm in year 11 now! It's not year 12 but it's still pretty hectic! But again I will try to write anyways 3 Thanks for reading about marina's story thus far! And now…without further ado, THE STORY!**

I fidgeted under her gaze; she was taking down notes whilst keeping a watchful eye on me, a definitely uncomfortable experience. "You can stop squirming in a second dear, I'm almost done." I smiled weakly at the nurse, she had noticed. "Professor Dumbledore was coming to see you tomorrow after hearing about your collapsing incident five nights ago but after yesterday with Potter! I'm afraid you'll have to stay up a bit more to talk to him my dear." I nodded carefully at the sincere lady before me.

"Where is Potter? I mean Harry!"

"Where I always am, right in ear shot for whenever you yell for Malfoy." I cringed at the comment and turned in the bed to face Harry, who was in the bed next to me. "Funny, I normally get these attacks at the end of the school year." He looked at me with questioning eyes before opening his mouth, "Why did you fall?" I was waiting for the question to pop up, and I was sure it would be easy to answer but…having the dark mark isn't something I'd want all over the school. Not even if the Slytherins would like me better.

"I'm not sure, what was your attack like?" His eyebrows crinkled for a moment but he gave up and turned his face to the ceiling.

"My scar burns, like a warning telling me something evil is near." My eyes grew wide in shock, Well of course he would need _something_ to tell him something near is trying to hurt him.

"So…anything evil other than Snape and Malfoy come your way?" I tried to keep the humour spree going with Harry but the guilt of knowing something quite important got to me. I should tell him…

"Ah Harry! Marina! Just the two I was looking for." Both of us looked up to see a tall wizard with a long white beard standing in our presence.

"Albus!"

"Professor!"

"I trust you both are well? Marina, two collapses in a row! My, my I wonder what's been put in the school's pudding this year." I looked to Harry in hopes that he understood the joke, but my puzzlement was reflected.

"I'm sorry professor but what exactly do you mean?"

"Light joke, the subject of the matter is a very dark one…thought I may as well crack a smile before starting but there is no time. Marina I have a guess as to why you fainted alongside Harry but if I'm right then you are in much danger and I do pray child that I am wrong. " Gazing into the eyes of the wizened headmaster I had come to the conclusion, he knew more than he was letting on. "May I speak to you in my office for a moment?" I shut my eyes and nodded gravely.

"Professor…what's going on?" The old headmaster turned to Harry and smiled gently.

"Ah Harry…sometime this week you'll be getting a message from me, just a normal visit to the headmaster's office. Chocolate Frogs are generally nice this time of the month." And with a wink in his direction he ushered me out of the room.

"Poppy, give Mister Potter something to drink now and I think he should be fine enough to return to class." I watched as the lively nurse's expression went from shock to pure outrage.

"Dumbledore, now really! This girl needs some more rest!" I bit my lips to keep them from letting out a giggle at her remark. She really was such a sweet lady.

"Oh Poppy I'm sure you'll find that this girl is a lot tougher than you can imagine." I smiled to confirm his views.

"Madam Pomfrey I really am fine, but if it makes you feel better I will come straight here If I feel ill at all" She gave Dumbledore a grumpy and unsatisfied look.

"Make sure you do! Very well Dumbledore, go and ruin my patient's recovery period. It wouldn't be the first time." Albus chuckled and led me off towards his office. Albus stopped in front of two morbid looking stone gargoyles and said two very playful words.

"Chocolate frogs!" The gargoyles sprung to life and a great winding staircase wound down into appearance.

"Wow! I really need to get me one of those for my room!" I stared in awe at the winding staircase wondering if it would take long to actually reach his office.

"If you do get one then I'm sure you'll soon find that it is a great pain if you do not remember the password, or so a few of my colleagues have said." He had a sparkle in his eye as he looked at me and smiled. His look intrigued me so that I couldn't help but picture my great aunt McGonagall quarrelling with the grim gargoyles to let her up. While I was daydreaming the scene Albus and I stood on the staircase as it wound upwards leading on into his premises. As we stepped out I gazed around the room in wonder at the beautiful things that stood in display. Not too far away in a golden cage was an ill phoenix.

"Sir…how long do you think your phoenix is going to take before she's resurrected?" The poor thing looked like it was in so much pain. There wasn't an answer to my question at first so when I tore my eyes away from the poor creature I was alarmed at the absence of its master. "Albus?"

I walked up a short uplift of stairs to find the headmaster sitting at his desk pouring over a giant book. He looked up and his intense blue eyes stared at me as if he truly could see right into me.

"I'd give her another two days." He suddenly smiled but it was not a look of joy but rather pity. I tensed and subconsciously pulled down at my sleeve, the only thing hiding the monstrosity that was burned onto me. "But what about you Marina? How long should we give you?" I could feel my face go blank.

"What do you mean…" He rose up from his seat and for a moment I could truly see his real age.

"Child show me your arm." I quivered where I stood and wiped away upcoming tears before looking to the floor in shame. I pulled my left sleeve up, revealing the mark.

"I see…"

"I don't know how it happened! Suddenly there was this snake and then this boy who…" I blushed despite the scenario I was in…oh man how I hated Riddle. "Next thing I know I'm screaming because he's burnt something onto my arm and then I pass out." I was sobbing now and felt horrible, the whole implication of having such a…such a thing on my body! "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" he waited for me to calm down and regain a sense of false composure.

"Child, why must you apologise? It is quite obvious that mark was forced upon you..." I looked at the old headmaster through blurring tears which I wiped away at once. No more crying…I have to be strong! "This is something I could not have foreseen or imagine. You must understand first that Voldemort usually only allows willing and close followers to bare it. We must recall a connection…what connection do you have with him? What could possibly entwine you two together?" It took me a while for those words to sink in and when they had I was frightened once again.

"I'm sorry Albus, but what? That boy's name was Tom! Tom Riddle! Or was that…an alias of sorts?" I must have looked like I were about to faint for Albus motioned me to sit. I took the seat willingly.

"This…boy. Are you quite sure he said his name was 'Tom Riddle'?" He looked distressed and I wanted to ease his pain.

"Trust me Albus, I think I would remember the name of the guy who stole my first…Yes, yes I'm quite sure." I blushed for the second time and looked downwards quickly, attempting to hide the colour that sprung to my cheeks.

"Tom Riddle…Marina do you know that, that name belongs to a dark wizard? That it is his true name?" I looked up cautiously hoping he wouldn't see pink.

"A dark wizard? You don't think…" His eyes flicked to me with a sudden graveness.

"Yes, Tom Riddle is Voldemort's real name. But tell me…what did he steal? You seemed very worried and fidgety when you _almost_ mentioned it." Uh-oh…how do you tell a close friend of your great aunt that a dark wizard stole her great nieces' first kiss?

"Umm…forgive me Albus but I'd rather not say. But believe it was nothing of importance! I don't even remember it!" TOTAL LIE! I laughed nervously whilst gripping my hands together.

"Marina…do you not understand the importance of ANY detail that has to do with him?" I stopped laughing and looked into his waiting eyes. Looks like I had no choice.

"He stole…" I watched his eyes look intently at me, he was waiting for something vital…"Well…he kind of stole my first kiss." My eyes looked away sharply as he coughed and cleared his throat.

"You say…he was a boy?" I could see he was uncomfortable but I'm quite positive not as uncomfortable as I was.

"Yes." He coughed once again.

"I see…and he kis…kissed you? While he…burnt the mark onto you?" Ooh…a stuttering Dumbledore.

"To keep me from screaming out loud. Yes sir." His eyes widened for a moment but were back to calmness before I could blink.

"I see…" He looked at me sharply before saying something quite unusual.

"A forced kiss is not a true kiss Marina, just remember that. You may go, I doubt you had much rest at the infirmary?" I stood up slowly, disbelief openly viewed on my face...did he know about my visitors? How could he let me go so easily? "I trust I don't have to tell you to keep that mark hidden?" I nodded slowly unsure of what to say. "Marina…you may be surprised to know that you are not the only 'death eater' who truly doesn't want to be a bearer of the mark in this castle." At this comment my mouth fell slightly.

"Albus…does Draco-"

"Mr. Malfoy's situation is a painful one, it would do well if you could perhaps…comfort him? His pride however may be hurt if you do so openly but a subtle reassurance wouldn't be too ill meant." My eyes opened rather largely. Painful situation? Blondie…no wonder he was crying on the train! I should find him…but the things he said…

"Would you like me to talk to him Albus?" If it was for Albus I'd probably do it…I liked Blondie but it would take effort to get over the things he said.

"As a friend? Yes." I nodded once and walked away from the headmaster, time to say bye to the gargoyles.

…..

**Ooh…orders from Dumbledore to be with Draco…lolz! Kind of like Harry being told to be chummy with Professor Slughorn! Anywho…hopefully I'll be able to think of something awesome to write about next time…hope you guys will comment and review! Thanks again! =^_^= J-Walker =^_^=**


	11. The things he said

**Wow…not bad…I said I'd be quick but this is unbelievable for me! This chapter really just came to me so I don't know when the next will come up but I have ideas so stay in touch! Thanks for reading XD And finally, chapter 11!**

"Marina…" I was floating, like when you're under water…peaceful.

"Marina…Find me…" My body tingled. There was a sweet, tantalising voice calling me…it was unfamiliar, asking me to go to it…such a sweet sound.

I woke up with a jerk of surprise…that was a very odd dream and I hoped I would never have a dream like it again. As I reached for my toiletries bag being careful not to wake my roommate I tried hard to remember the dream. There was a boy in it, he was handsome, his dark hair was ruffled ever so gently and his voice was silky and dangerous…almost snake like. It was then that I realised I had dreamt of the creature who was giving me so much pain. Tom Riddle…

I forced all thoughts of him out of my head as I brushed my teeth. There was no way he was going to get into _there_ again...I hoped. After a warm, comforting bath I changed into my robes ready for the day. Walking into the Slytherin common rooms I was surprised to see that no one was there…surely I couldn't have missed breakfast! I was sure I hadn't spent too much time in the bathroom. I glanced at the great serpent time piece and to my horror saw that I was awake at an unearthly hour by far. 5:00? When have I EVER woken up at 5:00?

It was no use going back to bed as I was now wide awake so I decided to try and take a walk outside…to calm my unease if nothing else. Lessons would start in a few hours but till then the castle seemed in a deep slumber. Walking down the lonesome corridors it occurred to me that the silence would be an event I would probably never experience again. Yes, never again would I wake at 5:00 in the morning. I stopped suddenly and decided to sit on one of the many ledges that looked out onto the lake and the immense green fields of grass. Lost in my thoughts of the day before, it took me a while to realise that there was a dark shape among the green. I peered closer and to my surprise it turned out to be a student from my own house, Draco… I was caught between concern and suspicion and both emotions led me towards him, hoping to cut his way back to the safety of the common room.

"Well, well…look who else is out of their rooms?" The poor thing jumped and nearly stumbled down the stairway. Wait…'poor thing'? What the HELL! I may have to be friends with the git but no way was he deserving enough of my sympathy…no way!

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here? Do you realise that it's-"

"Yes, yes I'm up at 5:00…but so are you! I'm on an aimless journey but what about you Blondie?" He paled even further than his normal skin tone at my question but remained somewhat defiant.

"I'm on an aimless journey myself, and I thought it was 6:00?" I looked at the watch that was currently latched to my wrist…dang he was right! How long was I daydreaming?

"You know what? I don't believe a word you say but I'm going to trust you anyways…rotten dur brain that you are." I pivoted in the direction of the Slytherin common room but was stopped in my mid-dash getaway by Blondie's shaking arm.

"You what? You mean you accept _Him?_" I turned to face him with wonder in his eyes.

"Who do you mean?" I had a feeling where this conversation was headed and if I was right Draco was in trouble and Harry was right.

"The Dark Lord! You've accepted him? You will do his bidding?" he looked intently at me as if he were trying very hard to grasp onto a fragile spiders' web to get out of a ravine.

"Draco…you misunderstand me. I said I trust you. I'll do whatever I can to help you. I would never trust someone like _Him_!" He seemed wary and nervous and pulled me towards a narrow break in the walls.

"You've just said something very stupid. You may as well pray he didn't hear that and go along with him. He will kill you otherwise Rina. He never lets his marked followers live if they betray him!" His sentence touched me more than it should, for one he'd finally given me a nickname…yes it wasn't very original but oh well. And second, he cared about me enough to warn me. He wasn't totally bad I guess. But the things he said…

"Thanks for the nickname Blondie. I like it." We stood there, just the two of us in an almost claustrophobic distance from each other…I could feel his breath on my skin and see the rise and fall of his chest. His hands suddenly came up. His palms clasped down one each side of me facing down, he lent in further and whispered something in my left ear.

"I'm sure you'll find there's more you'll like." He was drawing me in, like the crude voice in my dreams…like Riddle.

"Stop-I'm not ready!" He started planting soft sweet kisses down the contours of my neck, leaving ghostly tingles in its absence. I was scared but not revolted…I liked it. I liked having him near me. But the things he said… He gazed into my quivering eyes and went down to place his lips onto mine, I shivered once and broke away before he could make contact.

"No…not after…not after your words. We're too different Draco! I can't be with you while you hate the people I love." He frowned and rested his forehead on my feverish one and then spoke in a husky voice very unlike Riddle's.

"I don't understand…I thought you trusted me? Or does Potter take your fancy after all. He's not good for you, you know. He's the one who's different from you. You were destined to be in Slytherin. The dark Lord himself has marked you! Do you think he'll ever stand being next to you with _that_ on your arm? Will any of them stand it? But me? I will stand being next to you, to caress you and hold you in my arms…Rina!" My cheeks were heating up and I was sure I was past the feverish stage.

"This isn't about Harry, Draco…This is about the fact that I don't like 'The Dark Lord' and you do. This is about the fact that I cherish my muggle, mudblood and blood traitor friends and you would be thrilled having them dead under your feet. This is about-" He stopped me with his original intentions before I could finish though. His lips met mine and it was incredible, the way his lips felt on mine…soft and supple, the way ours moved in time with each other. The way kissing suddenly wasn't enough. He released his hands from the walls and gripped me tightly within him. I took hold of his hair and pulled him more into me. After what seemed like a moments worth of utter bliss we broke away panting. The space between us was exceedingly little and the sudden heat wave I felt was overwhelming…I looked desperately into his eyes and started to form words…he looked hungrily down at me and I gazed longingly back.

"Dra-Draco…catch me okay?" And then I fainted. It was all quite embarrassing really…Apparently after all my kisses I faint...urgh.

"Miss. Eve…do you ever plan on attending any of your lessons? Not even Mr. Potter has been in the infirmary this many times in such few days!" I groaned as I realised where I was.

"How…when? What happened!" I scanned the room for blonde hair but when I couldn't find it disappointment crept up on me.

"You my dear have fainted…yet again! Do you ever plan on telling us what causes these situations to occur?" Kisses and Snakes apparently…

"I don't think I really rested well enough after yesterday Madam Pomfrey…I had a restless night but I thought things had gotten better…I apologise." I looked away from her concerned eyes…she really was such a sweet lady, and apparently the only staff member besides my great aunt and Albus to see me this year.

"Well there's no need to apologise I just wish I knew how to treat you…I'm afraid all I can say is take rest, drink water and try to get to class…who knows! Maybe the socialising will help? But AFTER you rest." Socialising…I wonder if you would call what Draco and I just did socialising… "In the meantime there's a young gentleman outside waiting to speak to you." Once she had left I heard whoever the visitor was' footsteps enter.

"Draco? Is that you?" I mentally slapped myself when I realised it was Ron…oh dear.

"Yeah, Harry mentioned how annoying it was to hear that prat's name being called out every time he came to see how you were…I hope you aren't talking to him Marina because he's really no good." No we weren't talking…just busy with other things involving similar organs…The blush crept to my cheeks again as the scene replayed in my mind.

"Blimey Marina, you haven't been to class so you probably don't know but I'm actually kind of in a relationship…sorry!" I blinked blankly at him and then shuddered when realisation dawned on me…stupid Weasley.

"Ron, please! I am SO not liking you like that…that's like saying you love your brother romantically or something." His stance seemed less uncomfortable after my reply. "But it's nice knowing you and Hermione hooked up. I was wondering WHEN you were going to ask her…you did ask her right?" I watched him closely as he fidgeted…bring on the awkwardness!

"Actually…I meant in a relationship with Lavender Brown." My shoulders sagged and irritation took hold.

"Who? You know what never mind… I WILL be going to a wedding for Mrs. Hermione Weasley…even if that means she'll be stuck with Fred or George." He straightened all of a sudden and a firm frown stuck on his face.

"What! She's in love with Krum…otherwise I'd…I'd…well I'd…" One of my eyebrows lifted and I had to smile.

"Get his autograph would you? Oh Ron you're SO dim. But once I'm back…actually once I ENTER class I'll see what I can do to salvage the situation…" He looked slightly worried all of a sudden and jumped up from the seat he'd been on.

"Marina…I'm with lavender okay? Things are good with us." My forehead creased at his reply, there was really no way Hermione and Ron couldn't end up together…I don't care if it would make Harry awkward…actually once I'm done with them I'll start on him and Ginny. But according to fate I'd have my own issues to worry about first. My urgent wish to see blonde hair came true as Draco walked in through the doors. Ron must have seen him before I did because he had his wand out pointing at him at an instant.

"What the bloody hell did you do to her? Everyone's saying you brought her in here…WHAT DID YOU DO!" Yeah…get some rest first, then socialise…first let me separate two angry hormone filled teenaged wizards about to duel in a room of healing and peace.

**Lol who reckons she'll ever actually make it to class? I can just picture Draco's thoughts before entering the infirmary. "I'm going to be smooth, irresistible, smirk my way through to her heart and get her to faint for me again"-lol no… Please Comment and Review! Hopefully I'll get writing the next one soon too! Right now…sleep time!**


	12. Orange Hearts and My First Class

**Updating! I should really update my sisters grimm one too…but I'm still searching for my usb! *sigh* Hey is anyone watching the tennis? I can't believe number 1 and 2 are OUT! Federra! Nadal! NOOOOOO! Ah well…back to the world of words….**

"Ron! What are you doing? Blondie put your stick away!" Draco snarled at Ron when he started to say something…probably a hex, and jumped on the tall ginger haired boy. "Hey! Stop that! Stop it you Knuckleheads!" I was in such a fury at the two idiots that I completely forgot my desire to see Blondie. "Gluteus Stick!" I wasn't really sure what I had said, all I knew was that I wanted them to quit fighting. Once I was convinced they had stopped I carefully watched their faces…blood red, with indignity, shame and mortification. Ah such a lovely combination. "And you'll stay like that until I think it is appropriate."

"Bloody hell we will Marina. Get Malfoy's arse OFF mine! This is revolting!" Draco looked like he was about to blow but took me by surprise when he suddenly smirked.

"It's going to be really hard making you faint if we're stuck like this you know." Suddenly my face was redder than his had been…tch…dirty player.

"I KNEW IT! Marina get him OFF so I can finish HIM!" Draco's eyes flashed with worry when Ron started pelting him with back elbow blows…you know I think I'll let him get pummelled for a while.

"Stop it Weasel! I swear when my father hears about this-"

"Then go ahead and TELL your death eater of a father FERRET!" I froze where I stood and stared at Draco…he really was tied up with Voldemort…he wasn't just a Slytherin student seeking for dark deeds to fulfil…oh crap.

"Ron…that's a major accusation. Stop-"

"Oh didn't you know Marina? Your little friend here's daddy is You-Know-Who's little house elf" Draco's eye grew wide with fury and it was suddenly Ron's turn to get pummelled with rage-filled blows.

"STOP IT! Gluteus Fid!" With a rip they separated from each other. They didn't look too hurt but their pants on the other hand…"Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't think…I didn't…I'm- " They both got up slowly and gently rubbed their backsides that were sure to be in utmost pain.

"You know what Eve…I'll see you in class." …Oh man…he was back to calling me by my last name now…perfect!

"Don't go near him Marina…or put ME near him…that git is mental!" And Ron was telling me to be away from him. "And Marina?" I looked up in shame trying not to glance too much at his ripped pants.

"Yeah Ron?"

"Please don't tell Harry or Hermione about this…or anyone! Especially if they have 'Weasley' as their last name!" I laughed softly.

"Sure Ron…I am sorry. Do you want me to fix it? Before you know…everyone else sees your orange hearted undies." His face broke into a furious shade of red…that I didn't know was possible.

"Ye-Yeah…you saw?" I bit my lip to hide an indecent giggle and decided to nod once for fear of my mouth giving me away. His voice became squeaky and I thought there was a shrill whistle sounding nearby "Oh…" He coughed once and put on his best deep, manly voice…"Oh." My lips were giving way…it was coming, there was no way to stop it…In less than a minute I started laughing…and laughing…and laughing.

"Oh Ron, your expression!" I stopped laughing immediately when he started to glare at me…haha…okay.

"Marina…"

"Yeah?"

"Shut it."

"Gotcha."

As he stalked off out of the room I hurried to catch up. We walked in silence and then I realised something.

"Ron?"

"Didn't I ask you to be quiet?"

"But Ron…"

"MARINA!"

"Fine…but I tried to warn you." He pivoted around to face me looking rather mad.

"Oi Weasley! Get some better boxers to flash man!" I didn't laugh this time, without his consent I fixed his pants up and gave the rude Ravenclaw a creepy smile.

"Watch out Justin! Or you'll have to work out that spell yourself." He froze and ran for it shouting something rather biased and unruly.

"Get away from me snake!" I stuck my tongue out at his retreating figure and marched on with Ron. He was smiling at me now, grateful for my interference.

"So I hear tonight's feast is going to be good…and I think we have a lesson with you _snakes_ coming up next!" I laughed with him at his poor joke…well that's one person out of two who's happy.

"Hey Ron…I'll see you in Potions next okay? I have to run and grab some books first." He gave a short nod and farewell before departing and when I was sure he wasn't looking I sprinted. On the way to the common rooms I slammed into an unforseen solid object…a person.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I slowly got up from the floor and faced my victim with a very apologetic smile.

"No…and you should be, for a LOT of things." I blinked as Blondie's face came into focus…of course it was him. Of ALL the Slytherins I had to bang into, it had to be him. I mean…where was everyone else!

"What exactly are you referring to? Saving you from getting pummelled by my red haired enthusiast of a friend or from keeping you out of detention?" I glared at him, there was no way I could have wanted to kiss this thing…absolutely NO way. Sure I made a few stuff ups here and there but he was NOT being fair.

"You know…I think I need some compensation. My dignity craves for something to restore it." Oh…of course he'd ignore me…that pompous little ferret…hmm...a ferret. "Do you have any idea on what you could give me?" He was smirking…the ferret was smirking!

"A black eye? Maybe kidney stones!" I was gritting my teeth in case I yelled at him too loudly. What on earth was he playing at…and I have to get my books too…oh man!

"Funny…no I was thinking about trying to make you faint again." To my aggravation I blushed despite myself…stupid rodent. "Oh? Maybe you'd like that too would you?"

"You know I'd really like to get to class on time so if you wouldn't mind…LET ME THROUGH!" I side stepped him as he stood there looking kind of shocked. I rushed through the open doors that a first year had unlocked and ran to my room to get what I needed. Books…cauldron…ingredients…check! Okay…that's it! As I headed out of the room I saw Pansy, an admirer of the ferret talking with my roommate, a girl called Felicia. "Hey guys! What's going on? Are you heading to potions?" They turned towards me in surprise and their conversation stopped completely.

"Marina! You're out of the infirmary?" Pansy started the drilling of questions and Felicia continued…

"What happened? You haven't even been to a single class yet!"

"Yes, and if we don't hurry that might still be the case…" they jumped when they looked at the serpent time piece…ah the blasted clock that just HAD to tell an unfeeling truth…*sigh*.

"Right. Let's run shall we?" I led the way though I had no idea where I was headed. I stopped outside the door when I'd realised this and turned to Pansy and Felicia and motioned them to take the lead instead. Potions was apparently taught by a man named, Severus Snape. He was the head teacher of Slytherin but according to Harry and Ron he was an arse just waiting to get kicked…Gryffindors and Slytherins are so biased and against each other…I wonder if it's really possible to be part of both…well I was going to try either way.

All three of us rushed in to Potions and to our relief the class hadn't started yet…we still had a minute or two I estimated. I went to the back of what I'd like to call the dungeon to put away my cauldron and potions kit and then grabbed the text book that I'd carried in the cauldron. I then scanned the room searching for three familiar Gryffindors and when I saw them walked over. They smiled when they noticed me and I took a seat besides Harry and Hermione. A hush fell over the room…I thought it was because the teacher had arrived but to my surprise he wasn't there. I was confused when I saw Hermione, Harry and Ron's faces…so irritated and upset, why?

"Oi Eve! In case you hadn't noticed, that green emblem means you're in Slytherin." I scowled at the Blonde Ferret and then turned sharply to the front. "You should know where your loyalties lie!" A strong feeling erupted at the soul of me and I snapped right back at Ferret.

"My loyalties lie with my friends Malfoy, are you one of them?" he turned pink at my reply but I really didn't care anymore…gawsh my first kiss stolen by a dark wizard, my second kiss given to a stupid blonde Ferret. I'm hoping that my third one will be to someone at least a bit more appealing and not a complete phsyco…I'll just have to tell Albus I'm in no mood to talk to the git he calls a person. Murmurs started to rumble throughout the seats around us and one of the nice Gryffindors I'd met on the train, Neville even congratulated me.

"That was amazing Marina!" I gave him a sheepish smile but slowly glanced at the other side at some disapproving faces. Pansy and Felicia looked at me weirdly too…like they were trying to work something out. I smiled at them and they looked taken aback, giving me a hesitant smile in reply. I nodded once and again looked to the front. The murmurs hushed and this time it WAS because of the teacher. Severus was skinny, had a hook nose and very greasy black hair…a scowl was set on his lips like it could never take the shape of another figure again. I felt a small cold shiver run down my spine and my arm with the grotesque tattoo began to burn. I instinctively clasped on to it and pulled down the sleeve to make sure it was utterly hidden.

"Marina are you okay?" I nodded quickly at Hermione before we could get caught by the teacher's eagle eyes.

"I'll insist you stop Miss. Granger. 10 points from Gryffindor for talking inappropriately! And who were you talking with? Another 10 points from Gryffindor I think." There were a few outbursts on the Gryffindor side as Slytherin started to roar with laughter.

"Um…sir. Actually I'm in Slytherin." The potions master peered closer at my robes and his scowl became more prominent if that were even possible.

"Oh so NOW you're a Slytherin are you Eve?" I flicked to the Ferret and had a shot at giving him a menacing glare…honestly I never could pull it off that well but I was going to try. He lifted an eyebrow in my direction and I voted to have a yelling session with him at lunch time. Speaking of which…I'm starving! I haven't had breakfast yet so that's probably why I mused to myself.

"I'll take back the 10 points from Gryffindor then…" I looked carefully at Professor Snape, he didn't seem too pleased at the events. "But if one more of you empty-headed idiots speak I will send you straight off to Professor Mcgonagall to personally explain why half her houses' points are diminished." I could see Harry tensing his hands into tight fists and knew at once it was a little more than a Slytherin and Gryffindor house rivalry that made him dislike the man.

"Greasy haired Git." I winced praying that the Professor hadn't heard. And with that prayer, the lesson began.

I involuntarily began glancing at the Slytherin section of the room, occasionally glancing at the blonde Ferret now and then…I wonder what he's thinking about. I shook that thought straight out of my head and returned to the work set by our teacher. I felt someone staring at me and had a creepy suspicion that it was Professor Snape. I looked up and stared straight at him…was he trying to use occlemency? I steeled my mind and put my emotions away…kind of like in a drama class I took when I was little…be a vessel for the characters…have no shame and no emotions!

"Miss. Eve, are you quite done with your task or is there another reason you're staring at me." One of my eyebrows lifted ever so slightly…yeah because I'd be staring at _him_ as if he were eye candy…

"No…I'm done, I just had a little trouble with this one question and was wondering if you were free enough to help." If you weren't too busy trying to invade my privacy more like…

I could see the corners of his mouth flickering into an upward position but then it returned to its natural scowl.

"If you must, you can see me at lunch time at my office for assistance." I gave him a curt nod and then muttered a curse under my breath at him…no not a magical one just an ordinary muggle school kid one.

"Marina…what did he do?" I knew I could trust Hermione but I really didn't want to tell her right close to Harry and Ron…two people who wouldn't hesitate to retaliate for the slightest thing if it concerned a Slytherin. I mouthed the reply near her ear so only she could hear and watched carefully as she tried to compose her shocked expression.

"That's horrible!" I nodded wearily and started to pack away my things as the bell sounded.

"It's good I'm ace at blocking unwanted things!" I tried to keep the mood cheerful as everyone rushed out of the room. Two figures remained in the class…both staring at me. A black haired man…and a blonde haired boy. _Death Eaters…my followers…your kin… _It was the voice…the voice in my dreams…I ran.

**How's that so far? SHE's ACTUALLY IN A CLASS! Whoot! XD Hope you liked it guys! Please review **


	13. A Prying Man

**I can't believe I've made it through the semester! Well I'm still alive so I'm assuming that's a good thing; ) Sorry for the UPTEENTH time about the late update! GOMENASAI! Please review and I apologise for the bad grammar that's bound to make its presence known soon enough :'( **

"Marina! Oi!" Knowing the trio were gaining I stopped turned around and placed a fake pout onto my lips.

"Hurry up! I haven't eaten since last night and I am NOT missing out on another meal." To justify my point my stomach began to rumble. Hermione looked relieved that I wasn't still worrying about Snape…she was wrong of course, for once in her life she was very wrong.

"Blimey you missed out on breakfast? No wonder you're legging it." I motioned for the dining hall and forgot my worries as the four of us chatted about frivolous unimportant things. Opening the doors of the dining hall it struck me that I'd have to go on and sit with the Slytherins. Well I suppose it's okay, Luna's not in Gryffindor…then again she's not in Slytherin either. When the three noticed by stares the awkwardness manifested…again.

"How about we do something special on the Honeydukes weekend that's coming up?" I grinned at Hermione, and thought about all the other stuff we could do together, and remembered Quidditch try outs were coming up.

"That sounds great! Hey Harry is it true you're the Gryffindor's Quidditch captain?" He smiled hesitantly, probably thinking where I was heading with this.

"Err yeah…why do you ask?"

"Do you know when Slytherin's holding their try outs? I was kind of busy when they held the notices." Hermione groaned as the topic of Quidditch popped up.

"I didn't know you played Quidditch Marina!" I looked at Ron and winked slyly.

"Oh? Ron didn't tell you? That's quite surprising actually." I started to laugh as Ron turned a violent shade of pink.

"She's pretty good Harry…if she was in Gryffindor you'd probably keep her close to the-"

"WON-WON!" My laughter died as a very girly looking girl bounded up to our little group nearly tackling the further blushing Ron to the ground. My eyes jolted to Hermione who stood frozen. "Oh you didn't wait for me in class today won-won is something wrong? Is that snake girl bothering you?" _snake girl?_ Oh right…me.

"Ahem…snake girl present." She looked up from her mouth attack that everyone was trying to look away from. She blushed slightly when she saw I was standing there.

"Oh-"

"Lavender I really think you should think about what you say before you let that Weasley spit infested mouth of yours open." I nearly choked on my own spit when Hermione snapped out at her…oh Merlin this is going to take a lot of work to fix, and why in he*l did Ron kiss Miss. Weasley Spit like that…did I not already tell him about my Mrs. Hermione Weasley vision? Gawd! Men are such stupid- Speaking of which…in came the stupidest ferret of the lot. Where was his comrade anyways? The sneaky, greasy haired teacher…oh right in his office. Guess I may as well corner him now itself.

"Don't you have some large dusty book to read Hermy?" I feel like I'm jumping into one dark dangerous position into another…Hermione looked like she was going to enchant one of the forks on the table to keep poking at Won-won's lover. Intervention was of the essence and Harry and I rushed to put it into action.

"So err…I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Marina, I take it you're Lavender Brown?" The ever giggling girl paused from her rant with Hermione to face me.

"That's right, has Won-Won been talking about me? Oh you're so sweet!" She went to kiss him again but Harry had already dragged him off toward the feast calling out about Quidditch practice. So now it was my turn to pull Hermione away.

"Easy Hermione, you need to think calmly if you're going to win this war." She blinked and sighed. Poor thing…

"I know I'm sorry. I shouldn't be acting like this especially not when he's obviously in love with her." Her fingers clenched and I laughed scoffing at the thought of Ron loving anyone other than Hermione.

"Oh please! Ron isn't in love with Lavender. He's just swept up in her childish and selfish crush on him." She looked hopeful until I said the next part of my view on things.

"However you'd better act now otherwise he's going to think he IS in love with her. But from the looks of things I think it's all just physical, it won't last long." Just physical…why does that sound very familiar. "Cheer up Hermione, Harry and I are rooting for you. I'd better grab something quickly before heading off to Snape." She was so worried about Ron it took her a while to realise what I'd just said.

"Wait! You're GOING?" I clamped her mouth shut before telling her to quit yelling. A few Gryffindor heads turned…thankfully the only table group to hear.

"Of course I'm going! I want to know why he was trying to get into my head in the first place…knowing your enemy and all." She looked ready to protest but I shook my head sealing the fact that it was a closed discussion.

"Be careful, if he tries anything you have to tell Dumbledore!" I winked at her and walked towards the Slytherin house's table. Pansy and Felicia had obviously been watching me for a while…actually a fair few of the Slytherin's had been watching me but it was only those two who waved for me to come their way.

"Sorry guys, I'm not staying long. I need help on that question for potions." They nodded slowly before bombarding me with a few questions. All of which I gave a short reply to. Only one of them made me pause, it was Pansy who had posed it.

"So you don't like Draco?" I dropped my fork actually and went down to reach for it when I noticed someone from across the table was waiting for an answer as well.

"I don't hate him." And that was ALL I was going to say. Pansy looked a bit put out, I guess she was hoping for me to say 'No Pansy, please by all means I'm rooting for you and Draco!' I crammed the last bit of ravioli into my mouth and shot up happy that my stomach seemed to feel full for once. "See you later I guess." They seemed a bit cheerier and waved me off. So that's a total of two Slytherin friends…well then again there were the two first years that were pretty sweet too.

"So you decided to come?" I glared at the tall dark figure sitting leisurely at his desk.

"Yes professor, like I said there was a question in potions I wanted to ask you." His face was distorted with that lovely sneer I've grown accustomed to from Slytherin house.

"Let me ask you a question first Miss. Eve. How is it that a girl whose family tree rests in Gryffindor finds herself in Slytherin?" He wanted to know why I was in Slytherin?

"I suppose you could ask the sorting hat couldn't you professor?" He ignored me.

"And how is it that this same girl happens to have the Dark Lord's mark upon her? Yes Miss. Eve I know all about your mark." I paled at this, who else knew? Albus told me to keep it hidden but how did this person know? Did my blocking skills have no effect on him after all?

"Did…Al-Professor Dumbledore tell you?" He looked up sharply and rose from his chair, while his clothes kept me from seeing I could tell he was unreasonably skinny…anorexic?

"Dumbledore? Dumbledore knows?" Oh…If he didn't hear it from Albus then that means…

"You were there! You were one of the people in my dream! But…why?" He gripped his sleeve and revealed a mark, one that was a near twin to my own.

"Why? The same reason you had that 'dream', the same reason we have this mark. We are his followers." I shook my head and stepped back as he drew nearer and nearer. "We all want the same thing, that's why he chose us. He leads us…and we follow."

"No…" I wasn't a bad person! I've lied a few times sure but nothing so bad as to be thought of as one of his followers…surely not. "No, you're lying. I didn't choose this!" His eyes were glowing, it was rage but it wasn't aimed at me, somehow I knew this.

"Who are you Marina Eve? Who are you really?" I leant on one of the benches to steady myself…who am I?..._you are mine. _"Why did the Dark Lord choose you. Let me see…" NO! I fell to the floor writhing. My guard was down and he had chosen that moment to tear through my mind. Images flashed through my head, accounts of what had happened when I was but a babe and of just a few moments ago when Lavender's lip attack was in motion…urgh. He can't see this…he's getting close to it. _My name is Riddle, Tom Riddle. _NO! I repelled him from my mind, the effort leaving me gasping for air. He looked very irritated, obviously upset about not seeing the most vital memory he required. With a sigh he held out a glass of water. Oh how very generous of the turd. "Stop being stubborn and take the glass." I glared at him.

"What sentimental words coming from the man who put me in this position." So it wasn't just some Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry. The man was bad news…like that guy in Charlie's Angels…creepy thin man.

"Suit yourself." Placing it on the table again he came closer…probably to jinx me silent I supposed. Instead to my astonishment he reached out a hand for me to hold, I complied grudgingly knowing I had about as much chance of getting on my feet by myself as the coyote had of catching the road runner. "You remind me of a girl I knew once." He spoke as if this girl was someone he'd loved, or maybe still loved. Why were all these dark people so passionate about love?

"How so?" I'd realised to my mortification that I was still holding his hand, not wishing to disturb his train of thought I slipped it out softly.

"She too was stubborn, charming and fell for the wrong man." Excuse me? I haven't fallen for ANYONE! I'm a single lady, I swear! Sure I may have let my thoughts wander towards a certain blonde haired git now and then but that was a mistake…

"Not you, you mean. What was her name?" He blinked and realised he'd let me into his inner thoughts for far too long.

"I think you'd better be off Miss. Eve. We'll continue our earlier conversation tomorrow at lunch." Conversation? There HAD been no conversation. If this creep honestly thought I'd be stepping one foot into his office AGAIN he had another thing coming.

"You can't. You can't see it, I'm sorry. All you need to know is that I've been marked and am reluctant and angered at the thought that I'd be chosen to be one of his rotten, evil followers." He looked alarmed at my parting line and called out for me to stop, I refused and walked away. He'd have to finish that unrequited love story of his one day I mused. _You can't fight me forever! You will belong to me. _I shuddered at the voice. STOP IT! Laughter…laughter echoed and it was not my own, nor was it anyone else's' in the hallway.

I raced to the Slytherin common rooms and flung myself onto one of the silk green couches. I needed to breathe and calm down. No one was in my head, absolutely no one was in my head…just my own thoughts…Once the chanting was done and a sigh left my lips I brought out my timetable. Checking it I smiled as I realised that the next class I had was with Gryffindor house again, defence against the dark arts…wonderful.

"What happened? Did he-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Did something-"

"Hermione! I said I don't want to talk about it." She looked put off and even a little annoyed, I know she cared for me and all but…there is no way I was telling a soul what just happened or that I might actually go back. Not to Professor Snape but maybe Albus, I could trust him.

"Fine. Nothing must have happened seeing as you're so calm about this lesson." I must have looked absolutely blank for the next moment she sighed and shook her head. "Professor Snape is our new defence against the dark arts teacher." I dropped my books and scrambled to pick them up. Well if my earlier crease lines hadn't given me away this sure would.

"I don't understand! I thought he was our potions teacher!" She helped me with the last book and smiled sarcastically.

"Oh now that the new potions master has gotten better from his bout of…well basically we have our real potions teacher back so Professor Snape can now take on the defence against the dark arts class. Like he's wanted to for the last-"

"Merlin we have to sit through the best class in the school with HIM!" We turned quickly to see Harry, Ron and Lavender behind us. I was surprised to see Ron had managed to say anything at all with her draped over him like a pashmina…or a python. Harry looked as uncomfortable as I felt with the two around and Hermione? She'd already ran ahead although why anyone would want to run into a nosey, depressed man's classroom I had no idea…guess it was that bad. "What's wrong with her?" I snapped the book I had been feigning interest in shut and stormed after Hermione, Harry following close by eager to get away from the couple.

"Is Ron really that dense? Honestly you wouldn't think he'd realise if slugs came out of his mouth…stupid red haired Weasley." Harry started to laugh and I aimed my outrage at him. "What! You don't agree?" he shook his head whilst struggling to stop the giggles that still escaped.

"Oh no I agree it's just…Ron's already thrown up slugs. Believe me when I say he noticed THAT." I laughed in disbelief. Knowing Ron he probably shot himself with the spell. You know how they say yawning is contagious? Or Spattergoit is contagious? Well apparently so was laughter.

"What on earth are you laughing at?" I stopped long enough to bring Hermione to peals of laughter.

"Oh please tell me someone got that on film?" She looked a little better after laughing so hard, which was great for now…Ron and his little Barbie had better sit at the back is all I can say.

"Actually I think Colin Creevey managed to get a shot." I would hug whoever this Colin was for taking the picture…I think I may even get a few things from Fred and George with a photo like that. I grinned mischievously but all thoughts of trading vanished when Hermione spoke next.

"Too bad the basilisk destroyed the camera though." A WHAT! The worst part was I couldn't ask any more questions as our lovely teacher strutted his way down to his table…talk about centre stage fever!

"As most of you know Professor Slughorn has resumed his duties as Potions master and I will now take your class. I will not accept any talking, muttering, or any other stupid behaviour so prone to Gryffindors in this class. Those of you who do not follow my rules will be spending the night in the dark forest with half of their house points diminished. Turn your books to chapter five, we will be discussing…" I tuned out of his lecture and took to staring at the man. He still thought about her, this girl that apparently I remind him off. I wonder if she married someone else, her child would probably be about our age…what if they were at the school? What if they were in this classroom right now! Oh…no wonder this guy walked around with a stick up his arse. That still doesn't excuse him from being one of his followers my inner voice scolded. Maybe he had his reasons? He seemed to fear him but at the same time revere him…no he chose to follow willingly. What about Draco… I looked sideways at the Slytherin partition and found he was staring at me, a blush reluctantly crept up onto my cheeks when I realised he had probably spent the whole lesson staring…did he notice me gazing at Professor Snape? Did he get the wrong impression? WHO CARES! Focus on the book!

"Are you okay Rina?" I whipped my head to look at Harry…so that made two people to call me that.

"Yeah…why wouldn't I be?" I was astonished Professor Snape hadn't noticed us talking and realised Harry must have cast some sort of spell…unless he just enjoyed having his wand out.

"I figured you were thinking about something else what with you being six pages behind." Oh dang! I quietly flipped the pages to the where everyone was up to and focused on the reading material. With a sly look to the side I noticed he wasn't looking at me anymore, but rather scowled at his own book. _Oh Merlin someone save me from myself! _

**I've always pitied Severus Snape and held him in respect after finishing the series so if Marina sounds a little sappy when it comes to him…despite his awful prying…well it's a biased outlook :p PLEASE REVIEW! **


	14. Finding the Ferret

As it turned out Harry had no idea when Slytherin was holding its Quidditch try outs so I had to resort to asking the prefects. Isn't it wonderful how fate brings you to a person you least want to look at? Or at least that's what I kept telling myself.

"Draco! Draco! I'm not asking again you know! No need to go scurrying around like the ferret you are. Hey it was a joke! Draco where are you-" Okay I realise this is a magical castle and all but people do NOT go disappearing into walls on a daily basis do they? Funny this is around where I slept the first night. After pondering over whether or not to wait for him I shrugged and walked back to the common rooms. Maybe someone in there would know when they were holding try outs? I wasn't exactly greeted by warm welcoming faces. Most were still probably reeling from my outburst at Draco. With a sigh I decided to head back out again when I was stopped by two giggling girls who looked up when they saw me approaching.

"Oh Marina we were just talking about you. Do you realise you're the first Slytherin ever to get a detention with Professor Snape? Everyone's talking about it you know!" I couldn't help wincing at Pansy's excitement. So much for non-biased teachers…

"Is it true you snogged him in his store room?" I was tempted, ever so tempted to belt it to the lavatories to throw up whatever lunch I had managed to scarf down.

"That's revolting Penelope! You didn't though…did you?" Ever…ever so tempted…

"He's nearly twice your age!" That's not quite the point…

"Which wouldn't be so bad-" Not so bad…?

"If he was good looking." Bingo!

"NOT BLOODY LIKELY! Pansy's right that has to be the most revolting rumour I have ever heard of Felicia!" I couldn't believe the group of girls in front of me had the audacity to sigh in relief…as if there were ever a chance something like that could possibly happen!

"Well I have another question for you. What happened between you and Draco? I didn't even know he knew you before today!" Merlin…the ferret had his own fan club!

"Well actually they met on the train briefly before the err…jinx incident." I laughed remembering the ox tail.

"That was a fun charm." They looked at me in amazement. Pansy broke the silence first.

"You hate him don't you? You shouldn't he's on OUR side. I don't mean go chasing after him at every moment!" Nope you guys do enough of that. "But you can't-"

"What Pansy is trying to say is that…well Merlin Marina you're a Slytherin. Face it. We have to stick together because none of the other houses are going to. Even if you are-"

"-a Potter fan." Twins sure are annoying. How on earth do they manage to finish off each other's sentences? It's so WEIRD! What's weirder is that they all think I'm in love with Harry…better that than Draco though I'm pretty sure I'd be tortured to no end if they found out I'd kissed him. Doubt there'll be any more of that though regardless of what Albus asked. Actually now that I think about, he did specifically ask for a friendship…I imagine he already knows what happens. Dumbledore, honestly Mr. Weasley summed it up beautifully. Never misses a trick that man.

"I am not a Potter fan we are merely good friends. And I do not hate Draco I just get annoyed with him from time to time…a lot of the time actually."

"If you're-"

"-sure." Speaking of twins I wonder if they've managed to post my purchases. It's probably going through security checks now that I thought about it.

"I've been meaning to ask can people walk through walls here?" I think a few of the girls were hoping I was joking and I suppose I couldn't blame them...we weren't ghosts after all.

"What an odd-"

"-thing to say."

"Yes I suppose it is. Never mind. When's the Slytherin Quidditch try outs by the way? I forgot to ask about that at lunch."

"That's what happens when you're too busy snogging teachers." I wacked Pansy playfully as we all giggled at the joke.

"Urquhart. He's the captain of our Quidditch team, ask him. Didn't know you'd be game enough to try out for it though Eve. None of us want some Gryffindor lover to lose the game for us." Oh he's back from his wall bonanza already is he? I turned around to face him and found that he had his two little piggies by his side. Wonder if they're his assigned bodyguards…with the amount of enemies he's probably made no wonder he needs them.

"Quidditch and relationships are two very different things Draco. Will you save me the trouble or do I have to go and find who Urquhart is?" He shrugged carelessly and sauntered off. Right…why on earth would he save me the trouble? Some prefect he is, honestly what WAS Albus thinking. Maybe if I apologised for the underwear thing…Harry could probably help me find some time alone with him so I could do that. He'd probably yell at me before giving me the information, but maybe if I convince him that I'm spying? Okay I'll go and do that.

"Don't mind him he's been a bit ruffled about school lately. Did you hear he's not coming back next year? Says he's got better things to do. I was shocked and that damn Zabini just laughed and made him madder." I paused when I realised what Draco meant when he'd said that. He wouldn't be coming back because he'd be too busy doing HIS evil work. He must have been threatened. Draco's mean but not evil…not yet. I pushed the thought aside and walked out of the common rooms in search of Harry and the others.

"Ron I'm telling you, you'll be fine so calm down!" It was getting dark when I noticed that Harry and Ron were sitting in the hallway.

"Hey you two, where's Hermione? And Ron why on earth is your face so pale. Do you need to go to Madame Pomfrey?" While Red heads generally do have pale faces, Ron's did not look natural in the slightest. Even Blondie had a tanner colour than that…right my goal.

"Probably in the library, she hasn't spoken to me all day." I smiled at that, maybe he had realised?

"Is that by any chance why you're so pale?" He looked dead confused and I frowned, patience Marina you're dealing with a slow guy here. "Never mind."

"Ron's just worried about Quidditch try outs. Speaking of which, Slytherin's having theirs on Saturday at eight, on the pitch." Well that saved me from finding Urquhart, but I still had to find Blondie.

"Thanks Harry. Ron why are you so worried? You're a great keeper! You've even stopped a few of my shots!" I laughed as his face grew glummer. "If it makes you feel any better we could practice until your try outs. Ginny and I can get in some practice too." Once Ron's color slowly returned, we headed off to the dining hall for dinner…before calamity struck in the form of Lavender Brown.

"Won-Won! I couldn't find you anywhere! Here, look I bought us couple rings!" I nearly gagged…nearly. Instead I escaped with Harry in tow.

"Is it just me or is she just a little too…forward."

"You should have seen them earlier. Professor McGonagall had to zap them apart." I winced just picturing it.

"I remember once she caught me with a muggle boy holding hands and he ended up with a wrist broken in five places!" He looked at me in disbelief as I walked through memory lane. "Of course when they took away his memory she conveniently let him forget we were going out in the first place." There was a minute's worth of silence before he spoke again.

"I'm sorry…was it bad?" I looked up from my musings and stared at him laughing rather loudly.

"Not really, he came around at least five times to ask me out again. She got so tired of using the spell we headed back to Alaska for the rest of the summer break." We entered the dining hall laughing, and discussing our previous failed romances, which funnily enough wasn't actually that large a list. I mean Harry's been titled 'The Chosen One' but he consistently proved how modest and humble he was. It occurred to me that if put in different situations, Draco and Harry might even get along. When you thought about it, Draco was always pushed into the dark whereas Harry in the light…well anyways.

"Harry I almost forgot, do you think I could borrow your map tonight?" He stopped laughing and instead looked at me curiously.

"Sure, what for? You're not stalking Malfoy or anything are you?" He was joking of course but I couldn't quite meet his eyes when I said,

"Of course not!" I wasn't sure if he'd believe me but after a Gryffindor first year told him Albus wanted a word with him after dinner it was obvious his mind was on other things. "So…could I? Or do you need it?" He looked so startled that I forgot my mission for a moment to look at him in concern.

"No I don't need it tonight, you can use it. Just remember the passwords." Confusion must have shone on my face as he spent the next few moments going through the words. "To reveal the map say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' and to hide its contents say 'mischief managed'. It's dead useful especially if you get caught." I thought the map was brilliant and I would certainly NOT get caught with it.

"Thanks Harry, did you want me to meet you somewhere after you're done with Albus?" It took him a moment to realize I meant the headmaster before asking me,

"Why is it that you always call him by his first name?"

"That's what Aunt Minerva always called him at home so I guess I'm just used to it. I should probably start calling him professor Dumbledore at school though I suppose." I waved a goodbye after we'd settled on a time and a place…and walked the very long distance to get to the Slytherin houses' section.

"You're sure you're going to try out for the Slytherin team Eve? Looks to me like you'd rather be on Potter's fan club list." With the amount of students in Slytherin house one would think there'd be more conversation happening but it felt like they were all wondering how I'd reply.

"Rather his than yours Draco. Like I said earlier, Quidditch and relationships are two very different things." I ignored him for the rest of the meal and decided to chat to Pansy and the others. Apparently as long as I wasn't after Draco and didn't hate Slytherin I was welcome…perfect I guess.

"Are you okay Harry? You look awful!" Harry had just finished his meeting with Albus and he looked kind of shaken. If his talk was anything like the one I had with him though I wasn't surprised.

"I'll be fine…here's the map." The map was aged and I felt a rush of adventure flow through me as I held it. I wonder what kind of situation it's proved helpful in.

"Thanks Harry, I'll give it back to you at breakfast. Get some rest…you look like you really need it." I don't know what possessed me, I mean I don't normally go around doing those sorts of things but I hugged him...NOTHING more. His face was pink and he stood there looking rather shocked. "I'm not Ginny but I thought you might need something like that…"

"Why…why do you say Ginny?" I rolled my eyes and walked passed him getting ready for my mission…Finding the Ferret.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." I decided to use the moonlight to see the map itself rather than a lumos charm since I myself had no invisibility cloak and had no intention of getting caught. "Show me Draco Malfoy." The map must have been faulty since it showed that Blondie was right behind me.

"I'm right here." I hastily whispered 'mischief managed' before spinning around to face him.

"Hey."

"Hi." He didn't look amused…not even a little smirk. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologise for this morning." He obviously wasn't expecting that as a response as his frown faltered. "I meant what I said you know…I trust you. So quit being a git to me already." I looked away not trusting myself to stay calm if he said anything weird.

"Quidditch is on Saturday, eight in the morning."

"I know."

"How? Urquhart's been sick all day…Potter." I looked back at him ready to explode, why did he have to assume it was Harry that had given me the information…I could have had other sources…honestly!

"Why do you hate him so much?" He looked at me in disbelief as I stood there waiting for a response.

"Have you forgotten who we are? I haven't. Speaking of which I need to do a job, so if you don't mind." I grabbed his arm before he could run off again and yanked him forward till he faced me. The distance between us reminded me of our last kiss but I pushed the thought aside.

"Trust me. That's all I want. You can't keep doing everything on your own Blondie, you'll break. You and I both know you'd hate for anyone to see you like that. So. Prevent. It." He stared at me and suddenly the thought couldn't be pushed away any longer. His arms wrapped themselves around me and I clasped his face in my palms bringing him closer. Before we could go any further though he leant in and whispered in my ear,

"Not here. Prefect bathroom." When we weren't caught up in the moment, common sense rushed back into me except my brain wasn't really accepting its requests. You shouldn't be doing this…do you actually like him…Albus said be friends…_You are mine! _Stuff it all.

"Beetle nut." I faintly remember wondering who made up the passwords for the school but knew all thoughts were banished as soon as we pulled ourselves as close as possible to each other. It was a blur…there was water and a distinct smell of roses, our uniforms lay somewhere on the wet bathroom floor having been tossed away without a care. I was surrounded by cold water but felt strangely warm, his arms never left me. We woke up in the morning wearing nothing but towels, his arms still holding me close. I turned to face him thinking he was asleep. He was awake, gazing at me with the gentlest expression I had ever seen.

"Morning." He smiled before kissing me, sending a sense of thrill right throughout my body. It was then that I realised what happened the night before.

"We should probably get changed shouldn't we?" He rose up but instead of getting his clothes like he should have he straddled me. I looked up to see his silvery grey eyes take in my form under him. Blushing, I looked away.

"I trust you." He kissed my cheek once and then left to find our clothes.


	15. I Can Still Wear White!

**Yes don't freak the story is still going to stay 'T' rated : )**

**I could keep apologising but let's face it all my stories are taking forever to progress thanks to highschool :/ I'm sure some of you understand. Thanks for sticking with marina ; )**

Clenching the towel I got up from the floor and followed his footsteps. Leaning against a cool stone pillar I watched him gather up the strewn clothing, a question burning through my head.

"Draco…did we?" From the state of our attire…or rather lack of it, it all appeared as if we had indeed done...something. He rose up holding our sopping wet uniforms and eyed me carefully.

"You can still wear white to your wedding if that's what you're asking." I let out a breath that I hadn't realised I'd been holding as a wonderful sense of relief flooded through me. We hadn't! We were very close…dangerously close, but we hadn't. Feeling a lot more carefree than I had a moment ago I took my robes and looked for the wand that was hidden inside. "Rina…do you remember anything of last night?" I forced myself to remember everything, probably noticing the look of concentration in my eyes he laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh, it was one full of sadness and hurt. I rushed to him at once, holding him and willing for him to understand why.

"Draco, don't be like this. I probably don't remember much because I was so happy. I wish I could, it must have been wonderful." I forgot about where we were, I forgot about what we were wearing and I forgot about how close we'd come to destroying everything last night. I kissed him. It wasn't a forceful longing but a gentle sweet reminder that we were together. He hugged me and for a while we just stood there, pressed against the cool stone pillars.

"Last night, when were in the water…" I could feel my cheeks heating up, hormones I realised were a dangerous, dangerous thing. "Well…before we could…do anything, you screamed." I was starting to remember now…a flash of pain…utter darkness…someone hissing and calling out to me…Draco? No…it was him. _You are mine, do not sully your body with another…YOU. ARE. MINE! _"You fainted…funny how that happens every time we get close right?" I knew he was trying to lighten the mood, but I was in such a state that no amount of joking could make me feel better. "Rina…I took you out immediately. You were freezing so I didn't know what else to do but stay next to you. I never fell asleep and every now and then you'd whisper something." I lifted my head to see that he was smiling now, "Draco…trust me." We'd said it in unison.

"I remember that! Draco…did your arm hurt? In the water?" A look of confusion crept onto his face and I realised he had no idea of what I was talking about.

"I suppose it stung a little but to be honest, it does that every now and then." I nodded my head…I had to tell Albus. I might change the scenario a little but umm…yeah I should tell him. Again in unison we jumped, there were voices coming from outside. Realising someone was coming into the bathroom we scrambled to find somewhere to hide.

"Beetle nut." The sound of their footsteps echoed throughout the room

"Honestly Ron, what do you possibly intend to find here?" I gave a little gasp as I realised who the footsteps belonged to. I started to pull on the now damp uniform, careful not to show anything M rated…not that he hasn't already seen everything I moaned.

"What are you doing?" Draco for some reason looked amused, a feeling I didn't quite share with him.

"Do you really want them to find us near naked here?" I looked around searching for a missing undergarment and realised the ferret was inspecting it. I grabbed it off him absolutely furious that he had time to joke around when we were close to being found out. Forcing his body to face the wall so he wouldn't witness the changing process I somehow struggled into the clinging robes. I don't know how but I could sense he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Change. Now." I threw him his robes praying that we'd have enough time to get away without them seeing us, or at least be properly clothed before they discovered our hiding spot. He complied, still facing the wall for my benefit. I stared at the wall focusing all my energy on listening to the Gryffindor prefects…well at least they hadn't brought-

"Ron why were you even the prefect bathroom last night?" Oh of course Harry would be there. Wait…Ron was here? Last night? Arms wrapped around my waist and before I could protest he slouched against me. And they wonder why women don't carry the men over the threshold…he was HEAVY!

"I told you, I was trying to get in some last minute Quidditch practice and before I knew it, it was dark! I thought I'd be able to get into the prefect bathroom while everyone was asleep to clean up but I couldn't." My shoulders relaxed a little at that.

"Wait…you couldn't get in? Is there a curfew on the prefect's bathroom?"

"I don't think so, I came in late two years ago so no one would hear the egg. Maybe it was locked because someone was in here?" Stupid Harry…why on earth do you have to be intelligent! Something struck me when I thought of his name though…the map. Oh no if he sees the map he'll know it's me! I shoved Draco away and started looking wildly around the room looking for the old parchment. It was where we'd thrown our clothes…mere metres from where their voices were coming from. I gave a silent scream when the footsteps came closer to the area.

"What was that for? And why do you look so nervous?" I pointed to the parchment and realised with a sudden jolt that I still had my wand…you daft girl, you really think you're a witch?

"Accio map." I whispered the spell softly, praying and hoping that they wouldn't notice it flying away. When it had safely reached my hands I had an idea. I knew Harry wouldn't want Draco knowing about the map so I hid it as best I could. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." There were five titles that were crowded together in what was obviously a mapped out version of the prefect bathroom on where we stood. Tapping the map with my wand, I zoomed in to get a clearer picture of where exactly we all were positioned.

"Mischief Managed" Tugging on Draco's sleeve I motioned for him to follow me.

"I thought you didn't want to be found out by Potter and the rest of them?" I put a finger to my lips and tugged at his sleeve again. "How do you know they're not standing there?"

"Trust me." We looked at each other for a moment, a small smile playing on our lips.

Quiet as we could possibly step we slipped through the opened door, looking back to see that the trio had just walked to where we were moments ago.

"How interesting, I follow the three idiots and instead I find the two troublemakers." Oh when did this bat fly in! "I entered the common room last night for a quick word with you Miss. Eve. Your friends however told me something curious, that you hadn't entered the common room at all. I waited for half an hour by which time curfew had passed and you still hadn't returned." I reddened at where the conversation was heading and was desperately attempting to think of an excuse but none came to mind.

"She was with me professor. She was helping me with his task." I whipped my head around to face him, it was true then-he was working for him already.

"Do you really think you should confide in one as reluctant as she is?" At this point in time I was beginning to wonder if there were other death eaters in the castle since neither of them seemed to be very reluctant followers.

"Better reluctant than someone who wants all the glory. He gave the job to me, not to you. I know what I'm doing." A sudden chillness went up my spine and it had nothing to do with the wetness of my clothes, Snape however misinterpreted the shudder.

"Exaresco!" Funny…why didn't I think of that.

"Thankyou sir." With a raised eyebrow he turned back to Draco, disapproval still reigning on his face.

"Do not speak of it out here, others will hear you. Both of you will follow me to my office where maybe you can explain why you were both soaked through." I froze at his command, I would be able to block him out of my mind but would Draco be able to? I decided to test it out for myself.

"What are you doing?" Good…unless he forced veritaserum down our throats he may never know what happened.

"Testing. You pass." With a confused look on his face and a reassured one on mine we followed our head teacher back to his office for a sure to be dreadful questioning.

I clenched the arms of the chair I had chosen to sit in and gasped for air. The constant attack on the mind was leaving me utterly exhausted. Draco unfortunately looked worse, it was obvious while he was very good he had only learned occlumency recently.

"Rina no. You can't!" I let him in, while I thought he'd never again reach into my mind the sight of the boy near me left me no choice. At least I blacked out halfway through so he can't see too much. I was wrong…so very, very wrong. "_Draco I don't-"You are mine, do not sully your body with another…YOU. ARE. MINE! _

"Stop. Get out of my head, you've seen it all." While Snape generally had the pale as a porcelain doll thing down pat, at this moment if it were possible he paled further.

"I'll ask you again. Who are you?" This wasn't the reaction I'd been expecting and for a moment I was left speechless.

"I don't…what?" Draco had already jumped up at the sign of the lull in conversation, grabbing me by the hand he walked to the door.

"If that's all professor, we're leaving." We stayed silent as we neared the Slytherin common room. I pulled my hand out of his before anyone could see, running off toward the girl's dormitories before he could say anything.

"Marina Eve where in Merlin were you last night!" I was too numb to give a reply or even joke off the stupid comments said to me. It was as if our earlier conversation was forgotten.

"Is it true then, were you off meeting Professor Snape? He was looking for you last night."

"I'm going to go get changed. He was only looking for me because I missed a detention with him."

**Hmm…an interesting but annoying voice wouldn't you say? But you got to hand it to Moldy Voldy for keeping the story to the T rating :D Please Review! **


End file.
